Pardon maman
by DeesseMew
Summary: PostHadès. Hadès est heureux : il va pouvoir dorloter son armée ! Et peut-être en particulier les jumeaux. Encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent son invitation. Encore faut-il que certains secrets restent bien cachés.. Hypnos/Thanatos Famille
1. Chapitre I : Exhortation

**Note de l'auteur :** bonjoouuuur mes lecteurs d'amûr ! Je change complètement de registre et consacre une fanfiction aux _jumeaux divins_. Vous allez ressentir deux ambiances dans cette histoire qui sont complètement opposées. Normal. Vous n'en faites pas. S'il y a des chouettes couples ? Bah, vous le découvrirez bien toutes seules ;op

_**Univers :** _Manga Original. Ne prend en aucun cas compte ou personnages de **TLC/G/ND**. Et aussi, vous connaissez cette douce mélodie du "Papa zeus a redonné vie à tout le bataclan ?" Bah, c'est le cas.

_**Genre : **_**Family/**Drame/Angoisse/Hurt-Comfort/je-crois-que-je-vais-m 'arrêter-la.

Note : la création de la personnalité des divinités m'est propre.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I :Exhortation<span>

Elysion.

Le paradis. Une plaine vaste, chatoyante, recouverte de diverses fleurs. Quelques temples abandonnés jonchaient les innombrables chemins serpentant tout le domaine. Quelque part, nichés entre quelques colonnes effritées par le temps, deux temples érigés depuis les temps mythologiques abritaient en leur sein les fils de la divinité primordiale de la nuit. Ha, cette douce nuit inexistante dans cette contrée. Car, oui, le jour ne s'achevait jamais là-bas. Il n'y faisait jamais froid. Jamais trop chaud. Une douce brise se soulevait de temps à autre pour balayer d'un souffle discret les quelques pétales ou feuilles éparpillés çà et là.

Dispersées aux quatre coins de cet univers, les délicates nymphes dansaient, chantaient ou marchaient comme si elles volaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Leur peau immaculée comme leur robe reflétait toute la douceur qu'elles pouvaient émettre. Et ce n'était ni pour leur colère ou leurs caprices que les dieux avaient décidé de leur attribuer ce domaine. Non. C'était tout simplement, car elles représentaient une certaine vertu. Et, aussi, elles avaient cette tendance à remplacer toute surveillance complexe, car dès que leurs yeux si tendres se posaient sur un être infâme ou simplement ne méritant pas cette place si privilégiée qu'était Elysion, leurs cordes vocales suffisaient à réveiller tous les morts de l'autre côté du mur des Lamentations.

Et cela, les jumeaux ne pouvaient plus le supporter !

Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant à comprendre. Ils avaient pris leur temps. Ils les avaient toutes convoquées dans l'immense salon du temple du dieu de la Mort. Au début, elles s'étaient mises à hurler de joie, complètement hystériques, pensant que les jumeaux allaient leur proposer un concert (Thanatos jouant de la lyre et Hypnos…En fait, il changeait si souvent d'instrument que cela en devenait ridicule selon son frère argenté). Non. Chut. Ce n'était pas cela. Du tout.

Alors, avec le plus grand calme qu'ils possédaient (pour un des deux, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il fallait l'avouer), les dieux jumeaux avaient parlé d'une voix douce :

« Mais, bordel, qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « visite de routine des spectres » ? »

Car oui. C'était une obligation maintenant. Hadès en avait décidé comme cela. Chaque semaine, le vendredi ou le samedi, un des spectres rapprochés du seigneur Hadès venait à Elysion. Pour quoi faire ? Ça, les jumeaux l'ignoraient totalement. Par trois fois seulement, les spectres étaient venus. Par trois fois, les nymphes avaient piqué une crise de nerfs (une avait même brisé une amphore sur le crâne de Rune). Par trois fois, Thanatos avait plaqué sa main sur son visage, fait quelques pas devant la scène qui s'était offerte à lui avant de soupirer, de balayer une mouche invisible devant lui et de retourner « bouder » dans le fond de son temple. Par trois fois, Hypnos, d'un calme plus qu'olympien, avait remis les choses dans l'ordre non sans rédiger une liste de châtiments qu'il allait infliger à son frère pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Par trois fois, les spectres avaient donné des parchemins rédigés par Hadès - que les jumeaux avaient entassés quelque part sans même y poser un seul regard - avant de faire une révérence jusque par terre et de partir via le portail ouvert par le maître des Enfers. Et pour clôturer l'aventure de ces visites, par deux fois, Hypnos avait dû jouer l'air d'Orphée au piano en allegro. Et la dernière fois, il s'était contenté de laisser échapper un long soupir d'exaspération, d'envoyer à la cueillette de marguerites quelques nymphes avant de maugréer quelque chose à propos de « frère indigne qui ne faisait pas grand-chose ».

C'était samedi soir, même si la conception de « soir » à Elysion était aussi existante que celle de la logique de la déesse Athéna. Ils avaient eu la visite plus tôt dans la journée de Rhadamanthe arborant des cernes qui avaient donné un haut-le-cœur au dieu du Sommeil. Bon sang, le juge ne dormait-il jamais ? L'Anglais avait chuchoté quelque chose par rapport à un anniversaire. Visiblement, le seigneur des Enfers voulait faire une petite fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de…

…Attendez une seconde ? Depuis quand Hadès se souciait-il de ces choses aussi futiles qu'étaient les anniversaires ? Ha oui, la dernière visite au Mont Olympe pour se faire taper sur les doigts par son frère cadet (qu'on se le dise, Zeus était le dernier de la liste des rejetons de Rhéa !) lui avait laissé quelques séquelles. Notamment celle de vouloir « dorloter son armée d'amour à lui tout seul ».

Alors, oui, sans doute, les anniversaires faisaient partie de ces niaiseries. Tout comme ces fêtes populaires qu'étaient Halloween ou Noël ! La dernière en date ? Cette idiote de fête où le maître du royaume des morts avait trouvé très amusant de parsemer tout le domaine de lapins en chocolat ou de cloches. Comment elle s'appelait déjà cette fête ? Plaque ? Laques ? Claque ! Non. Ce n'était pas cela. Et de toute manière, les jumeaux avaient passé leur temps à jouer à chat. Oui. Les jumeaux divins jouaient à CHAT. Mais pas de la manière douce. Pas de la manière que toute personne normalement constituée le ferait. Non. Ils avaient pris pour cible Valentine, Gordon, Gigant et Eaque. Premièrement, ils repéraient la cible. Deuxièmement, un des deux s'en approchait. D'un geste qui se voulait extrêmement doux - entendez par là pour Thanatos, d'un baffe digne d'Aldébaran contre l'épaule et pour Hypnos, une caresse aussi motivée qu'Orphée quand ce dernier devait jouer une marche funéraire - , ils touchaient la cible en criant à tue-tête : CHAT ! Et troisièmement, tandis que la cible analysait la situation (voyons, si je ne réagis pas j'ai deux solutions : soit je meurs instantanément, soit je dors pour dix siècles. Et si j'ose jouer, je n'ai aucune chance), les jumeaux riaient en se téléportant d'un bout à l'autre des Enfers. Quand l'épaule d'Eaque rencontra la main droite du dieu de la Mort, il avait d'abord senti ses os se déboîter. Se massant la zone si douloureuse, son cerveau avait alors assimilé ce qui s'était produit. D'un regard désespéré à Rhadamanthe, il avait demandé silencieusement ce qu'il était censé faire. La Wyverne avait répondu d'un bras tendu, l'index pointé sur les deux dieux gloussants, que OUI, le piaf devait rentrer dans le jeu.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas censés être les bras droits du si puissant Seigneur des Enfers ? N'étaient-ils pas censés représenter le chaos, la terreur et tout un tas de trucs du même acabit ? Au lieu de jouer à ces choses puériles, ils auraient pu au moins chercher le grand lapin en chocolat blanc qu'avait caché Minos dans la sixième prison ! Non, mais franchement ! Les Enfers n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient !

…Et donc. C'était encore un anniversaire. Bon. Soit. En tout cas, les jumeaux étaient certains d'une chose : ce n'était ni celui d'Hadès, ni celui de l'hystérique jouant de la harpe tout en se goinfrant de marshmallow recouvert de miel. C'était plus loin dans l'année. De plus, comme ce n'était pas celui de leur dieu, ils pouvaient très bien être abonnés absents à ce ridicule attroupement dans la grande salle. Même s'il fallait se l'avouer, quand le jeune Allemand Queen s'occupait de la cuisine, cela valait le coup de déserter Elysion quelques heures pour se remplir l'estomac. Après tout, ils en avaient un peu ras le bol du miel, du nectar ou de l'hydromel ! Bon sang, le dernier gâteau à la banane sur son lit de crème fraîche de l'Alraune était tout simplement divin ! Oui…aussi… les jumeaux pouvaient faire apparaître de la nourriture sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Sauf qu'il y avait un léger problème. Un tout petit problème tout mignon tout plein. D'un, les plats étaient infects - on avait beau être divin, cela n'enlevait pas tout..comme la capacité à être une quiche en cuisine. Et de deux, les effets secondaires à la nourriture. Celle d'Hypnos, bien entendu, rendait somnolent. Celle de Thanatos ? Non, elle ne tuait pas. Non, elle ne rendait pas violent. Naaaaaon, elle ne rendait pas prétentieux.

…Non plus ! Perdu !

Rune s'était penché sur la tarte aux framboises du dieu de la Mort. C'était qu'elle avait pourtant l'air si délicieuse ! Et il avait mordu dans une part, tout en épargnant sa belle toge recouvrant son surplis. Passé la surprise du goût, Rune avait avalé d'une traite. Hadès avait cligné des yeux. Rhadamanthe avait bâillé. Eaque avait donné un coup de pied à Minos pour qu'il arrête de mater les fesses de Valentine. Que diable, un peu de tenue !

Le Balrog, tandis que Sylphide était en train de passer sa main devant son visage pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, avait senti son estomac défaillir. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une simple nausée ? Non, pire que cela. Cette conviction que les organes vitaux allaient s'ouvrir en deux. Rune s'était écroulé de tout son long sur la table avant d'être attaqué par des spasmes. Et, devant toute l'armée du seigneur Hadès, Orphée et le clébard à qui on oubliait tout le temps de remettre des croquettes, Rune de Balrog s'était mis à vomir. Cela aurait pu être un simple moment tellement habituel pour les humains - surtout les lendemains de cuite, les fins de soirées - si, là où avaient touché les restes de l'estomac du second de Minos…n'avaient pas poussé…des rosiers ? Des rosiers de couleur ocre. Des rosiers si majestueux que même Aphrodite des Poissons aurait des remords à tailler pour utiliser les fleurs en combat. Et tandis qu'Hypnos s'était vu attaquer par une crise de démangeaison au niveau du cuir chevelu, Hadès s'était penché vers ces si beaux rosiers, avant de s'exclamer :

« Qu'elles sont jolies, ces orchidées ! »

…Oui, effectivement. Les fleurs et le dieu des Enfers, bon… Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre ou à le reprendre.

Une soirée d'anniversaire, donc. Qu'avait dit Rhadamanthe exactement déjà ? Le dieu du Sommeil avait déjà oublié. Qu'importe, le doré avait le précieux parchemin entre ses doigts pâles. Et tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le petit coin reculé du temple de son frère, il déplia le message. C'était une écriture bouclée, parfaitement lisible, sur papier blanc. L'écriture de Pandore. Le dieu jumeau avait à peine lu la première phrase, que, le nez dans le parchemin, il ne fit pas attention où son divin pied se posa. Il perdit l'équilibre, lâcha le parchemin qui s'envola dans les airs. La pièce, petite et carrée, était composée de deux fauteuils douillets se faisant face. Entre ceux-ci, une table basse où était posée une cruche d'eau et deux verres sur un plateau opale. Le sol était recouvert d'un joli tapis rouge foncé. Le mur à droite de la porte arborait des armoires remplies à ras bord de livres divers. En face de cette même porte, une cheminée à feu ouvert où des flammes crépitaient doucement entre deux grosses bûches. Thanatos et sa nature frileuse ! Deux gros pulls par-dessus le surplis et on n'en parlait plus !

…Des flammes ? Un parchemin volant ?

Les yeux d'or suivirent le parcours funèbre de la missive se dirigeant vers son terrible destin. Le bras droit du Sommeil se tendit pour caresser du bout des doigts l'objet tant convoité sans réussir à le saisir. Et tandis que la divinité perdit complètement pied pour se retrouver face contre terre, des doigts enfermés dans une protection argentée et noire s'emparèrent d'un geste vif le parchemin, le sauvant des flammes.

« Fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds ! »

Hypnos posa les deux mains au sol avant de se hisser et de se retrouver de nouveau debout. Il lança un regard derrière lui, scandant chaque recoin pour découvrir ce qui avait osé faire trébucher les pieds du dieu du Sommeil.

« Thanatos, ça fait quarante-cinq fois au moins que je te demande de ranger tes cassettes vidéos ! »

Son jumeau cligna des yeux, perplexe. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre pêle-mêle à côté de la porte ? Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il allait les ranger. Mais c'était de bonne guerre ! Qui des deux s'était aussi bien vautré chez l'autre, car ce dernier n'avait pas bien replacé un meuble après une crise de ménage passagère ? Ha oui, c'était aussi Hypnos. Il y avait aussi la fois où la chambre était si encombrée que le lit était inaccessible. Et c'était encore la faute de la Mort. Qui aurait cru que cette dernière avait un penchant pour les vaches en peluche ?

…Bon, il fallait l'avouer. C'était toujours le Sommeil qui se cassait littéralement la figure. Et une fois n'était pas coutume. Encore de la faute de son cher frère.

Hypnos dépoussiéra son surplis du bout des doigts au niveau de la robe recouvrant ses jambières - au vu de la longueur, pouvait-on encore appeler cela une jupe ? - tandis que son frère parcourut du regard le parchemin.

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer…blablabla, fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son désintérêt total. Ce soir à vingt heures dans la grande salle près de la serre blablablablabla…nous avons le plaisir de fêter l'anniversaire…QUOI ? »

Hypnos se rapprocha de son frère avant de lui arracher le parchemin des mains. Avec un sourire crispé, après avoir jeté un regard sévère à son jumeau, le Sommeil balaya le papier blanc des yeux. Au fil et à mesure de la lecture, son teint prit la même couleur que le support. Il releva la tête vers l'argenté. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Il est dit qu'on a été prévenu un mois à l'avance, fit remarquer Thanatos. J'ai rien entendu de tel ! »

…Hypnos tourna la tête vers la bibliothèque, roulant des yeux :

« Les autres parchemins, fit-il le plus simplement du monde.

- De quoi ? ne comprit pas son jumeau, clignant des yeux, perplexe.

- Tu sais, les parchemins qu'on était censés avoir lu, mais qu'en fait, on les a rangés dans un coin ? »

Thanatos leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Idiots divins. Il savait qu'il aurait dû y faire plus attention. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Aucun évènement, aucune chose, aucune personne n'étaient capables d'échapper aux jumeaux sur cette terre. Ils étaient omniscients. Comment cette chose avait pu passer dans l'émail du filet ? Comment avaient ils été bernés ?

« Post Scriptum : Si vous vous demandez comment diable le seigneur Hadès a-t-il pu mijoter cette soirée dans votre dos sans que vous vous en doutiez – car il est évident que vous n'ayez aucunement lu les derniers messages des spectres qu'on vous avait envoyés – peut-être que si, dans un élan de considération et de bon sens, vous aviez fait un tant soit peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passait outre Elysion voir outre les jupes des nymphes, vous auriez pu soumettre une demande de refus d'organiser cette fête, lut doucement Hypnos tandis que son frère écarta les doigts se trouvant sur ses yeux pour regarder le doré. Maintenant, considérez cela comme un ordre de premier plan. Et même si je ne vous commande pas, je vous demanderai au nom de mon frère et de mes juges de vous magner le train divin à cette fête. Sinon, il est fort probable que, dans un élan de générosité, nous décisions de renvoyer quelques nymphes – en fait toutes - à l'Olympe pour que vous découvriez le plaisir de faire la vaisselle.

- Sympa, la Pandore…maugréa la Mort, en s'accoudant au petit muret en bois de la cheminée. Rappelle-moi, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée, elle ?

- Tu l'as déjà tuée une fois, rectifia calmement le Sommeil. Et je t'ai même disputé.

- Ha oui. C'est vrai, fit son vis-à-vis avant de soupirer hypocritement. Une si grande perte ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? »

Hypnos soupira, froissa le parchemin avant de le balancer dans le feu. Le parchemin disparut presque aussitôt. Le dieu aux cheveux argentés tapota du bout des ongles le muret, réfléchissant longuement. Après quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'Hypnos prenait place dans un des fauteuils avant d'enlever son diadème, le poser à ses pieds et de prendre son visage entre ses doigts frêles, la Mort étouffa un raclement de gorge derrière sa main droite.

« On pourrait juste…s'enfuir comme si on n'avait rien vu ? suggéra Hypnos en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

- Et on pourrait juste se retrouver sans servantes aussi..., fit remarquer son frère, qui, de toute évidence, n'aimait pas du tout cette perspective.

- Ce n'est pas si grave de se débrouiller tous seuls, fit le Sommeil, en se voulant rassurant. »

Thanatos, le coude droit sur le muret, la tête posée et enfouie dans sa main, répliqua :

« C'est vrai. Je range si bien le temple sans les nymphes. Tellement bien que personne ne se prend les pieds dans…

- Ça va ! coupa sèchement son frère.

- Et sans parler de la nourriture ! Entre passer mes journées à dormir sur place ou à vomir des plantes, j'ai que l'embarras du choix !

- Thanatos…

- Sans parler de…

- THA-NA-TOS !

- QUOI ? »

Le jumeau doré se leva de son siège avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il d'une voix sûre. Nous avons une demi-heure devant nous. Une petite demi-heure pour nous préparer mentalement à cette épreuve. Nous sommes des dieux, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes capables d'outrepasser cette ridicule soirée.

- Personnellement, en une demi-heure, je peux être sur un des anneaux de Saturne, avoua la Mort en examinant ses ongles. Je dis ça, je dis rien…

- Thanatos, soupira doucement son jumeau avant de secouer la tête. »

Aussi soudainement que le tonnerre qui craquait en ce moment même au-dessus du sanctuaire d'Athéna, Thanatos se releva d'un bond.

« Et si on transformait toutes les nymphes en bouton de chemisier, qu'on les rassemblait dans une boîte et qu'on la mettait dans le pilier central du sanctuaire sous-marin ? Comme ça, le seigneur Hadès ne pourra pas nous les enlever ! proposa Thanatos en tapant triomphalement son poing droit dans sa main gauche. »

Comme toute réponse, Hypnos cligna par quatre fois des yeux, se demandant par quel miracle les neurones qui parcouraient le cerveau de son jumeau étaient apparentés aux siens. Et surtout, comment les multitudes de connexions avaient bien pu émettre une telle idée.

« Pourquoi…en bouton de…chemisier ? demanda lentement Hypnos, gardant son air ahuri.

- Parce que c'est la seule chose que je suis sûr de ne pas me gourer dans le processus de transformation, expliqua Thanatos, étrangement sombre, avant de se retourner, de se coller au muret et de cacher sa tête dans ses bras. »

Hypnos arbora un sourire timide avant qu'un souvenir ne lui vienne en mémoire…

Ils avaient quel âge à ce moment-là ? Peut-être dans la dizaine. Jouer ensemble était leur activité préférée tandis que leur douce mère leur préparait un goûter. Et là, alors que Thanatos venait d'éviter cette main jumelle qui devait l'attraper, alors que le couteau de la belle déesse de la nuit coupait des pommes en petits morceaux identiques dans une assiette sur la grande talle de la cuisine, Hypnos tapa avec cette même main hasardeuse dans le grand vase posé sur une étagère, près de la porte d'entré. Et, tandis que la pluie martelait contre les vitres de la petite maison recluse, le vase s'écroula sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. La belle déesse posa violemment le couteau contre la table en bois, en fit le tour avant de gifler l'enfant aux cheveux dorés. Hypnos porta sa main droite sur sa joue enflée, les yeux embués. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Thanatos l'avait évité. Sa main avait continué sa route et boum ! Et pourquoi pleuvait-il, les obligeant ainsi à jouer à l'intérieur ? La déesse aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux ébène sans pupilles, habillée de blanc, désigna du doigt autoritaire le chemin vers la chambre des jumeaux. Message reçu. La tête baissée, penaud, le doigt en bouche, Hypnos s'en alla. Thanatos, les joues gonflées par la fureur, les poings serrés, contempla le reste du vase. Si l'objet avait pu être vivant, il était évident que le dieu de la Mort, même enfant, l'aurait tué. Cinq fois au moins. La déesse de la nuit maugréa quelque chose avant de reprendre le découpage des pommes, d'un geste se révélant énervé.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Hypnos, l'index en bouche, faisait aller ses jambes. Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que le dieu du Sommeil observait sans y prêter attention les innombrables fissures serpentantes le mur blanc de sa chambre, la petite porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit pour y laisser pénétrer son jumeau. Ce dernier porta son index devant sa bouche, invitant sa moitié à ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand leur mère les envoyait dans leur chambre de cette manière, il était interdit pour l'autre jumeau d'y aller. Une punition était une punition. Sauf que la déesse Nyx n'était pas dupe. À peine Thanatos avait-il pris place à côté de son frère qu'elle débarqua dans la pièce avant de placer ses poings sur les hanches et d'arborer un air assez sévère pour faire pâlir Zeus. La Mort et le Sommeil s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner ensemble sur la figure maternelle. Hypnos murmura un « désolé » qui fut étouffé par l'index mâchouillé depuis tout à l'heure. La belle déesse laissa tomber les épaules dans un soupir résigné. Elle se rapprocha des enfants avant de s'agenouiller devant eux et de les prendre contre elle.

Une divinité primordiale était capable de beaucoup de choses. C'était une des seules personnes à avoir une quelconque influence sur le dieu des dieux. Pourtant, si la Nuit devait confesser une faiblesse, c'était bien celle-là : cette incapacité à en vouloir à quelqu'un.

D'un geste rempli de tendresse, Nyx caressa les cheveux dorés de son fils avant de tapoter le sommet du crâne du second – même si elle avait raconté plus d'une fois que ce fut Thanatos qui vit le jour en premier. Et avec un grand sourire que seules les mères aimantes pouvaient arborer, elle prit ses jumeaux dans chacun de ses bras avant de regagner la cuisine.

Thanatos sauta des bras de sa mère pour aller se positionner devant le reste du vase jonchant le sol. Il examina un moment les débris. Il était un dieu, par vrai ? Réparer les objets aussi insignifiants était dans son ressort. Même s'il était tellement jeune. Avant même qu'il ait pu considérer la chose, Nyx tourna la paume de sa main libre vers le haut. Une aura blanchâtre enveloppa le bout de ses doigts. Dans un silencieux ballet, les pièces amoncelées du vase se positionnèrent les unes sur les autres, formant petit à petit à nouveau la forme de l'objet. Thanatos observa, médusé, l'index en bouche, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hypnos se cala contre la poitrine de sa mère, la tête en dessous de son cou. Nyx caressa des bouts des doigts la chevelure dorée tandis que Thanatos passa à table, les yeux scotchés sur le vase reconstitué.

Le soir venu, quand leur mère partait recouvrir le monde de son manteau ténébreux, les jumeaux somnolaient dans leur lit respectif. Thanatos dormait dans celui contre le mur où se situait la porte. Son frère, celui se trouvait bien entendu de l'autre côté, contre le mur d'en face. Le jeune dieu du Sommeil tapotait ses draps, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il souleva sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de la tête avant de la rabaisser violemment. Frustré, il se leva de son lit avant de s'agenouiller et de regarder par-dessous. Thanatos, la tête sur le côté, un œil à demi ouvert, observa les agissements de son frère. Ce dernier tendit le bras avant de tirer avec force. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que le doré soit propulsé en arrière, tenant fermement quelque chose dans la main droite. Il atterrit au milieu de la chambre tandis que Thanatos se plaça assis au bord du lit avant de se frotter les yeux de sommeil. Son jumeau contempla sa trouvaille avant de la jeter au loin, de porter ses mains au niveau des yeux et pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'argenté posa les yeux sur l'objet abandonné de la sorte : un ourson en peluche dont le bras gauche était presque arraché. Quelques coutures tenaient encore le tout. C'était la peluche préférée de son frère. Thanatos tapota affectueusement le sommet du crâne de son jumeau. Ce dernier releva timidement ses yeux rougis des mains. Le dieu de la Mort imita alors parfaitement sa mère, quelques heures plus tôt. Paume tournée vers le ciel, aura blanchâtre qui se mit à tournoyer autour de la peluche. C'était un dieu, pas vrai ? Comme sa mère. Alors, il réparera l'objet si précieux pour son jumeau. Parce que c'était comme ça. C'était comme ça que devait se comporter un frère.

La peluche prit une étrange couleur bleu pâle avant d'imploser, libérant dans toute la pièce des boutons. Des boutons à coudre…des boutons de chemisier. Des rouges, des bleus, des verts, des dorés, des brunâtres, des noirs…tous tombèrent lourdement sur le sol avant de rebondir, de courir plus loin encore. Thanatos prit une expression franchement désolée, mettant sa main droite derrière la tête. Hypnos se leva, tendit les mains pour tenter d'attraper quelques boutons, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Le dieu de la Mort se mit lui aussi à sourire avant d'agripper les mains de son frère et de tourner en cercle avec lui dans la pièce, tandis que les boutons continuèrent à tomber et à rebondir dans leur infernale danse.

Et dans cette petite maison reculée du Mont Olympe, les rires des dieux jumeaux enfants résonnèrent pendant un long moment.

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre II : Impulsion

Chapitre II : Impulsion

Aux Enfers, l'armée du seigneur des Enfers avait pris place autour d'une grande table. Il restait deux places libres à la droite de la divinité. Cette dernière tapotait impatiemment le bout de la table du bout des ongles. À ses côtés, Pandore arborait un air digne et hautain dont elle était la seule à connaître le secret. Eaque avait la tête dans son assiette – qui était heureusement vide. Il était complètement exténué par la journée qu'il avait eue au tribunal. Bon sang, les dieux là-haut au Mont Olympe devraient faire gaffe quand ils décidaient de faire trembler la terre et d'engloutir toute une école dans les glissements de terrain. Le Garuda ne supportait aucunement juger des âmes de cet âge. Cela lui faisait presque de la peine quand une âme d'enfant venait se présenter à lui pour être jugé. La Wyverne n'avait aucun sentiment à l'égard des âmes. Il fallait les juger et c'était tout. Minos était plus réservé. Il pensait à juste titre qu'ils n'avaient pas un rôle facile à jouer. Ce qui ne leur donnait pas pour autant le droit de faire un traitement de faveur. Mais ils ne devaient plus penser tribunal, âme, prisons, châtiments pour le moment.

C'était la fête. Oui, un beau jour de fête !

Posant les mains sur le bord de la table, Hadès se leva lentement de son siège. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Queen et de Sylphide qui discutaient des derniers groupes de musiques à la mode. D'un geste délicat, la divinité s'empara du bras gauche de Sylphide, rapprochant le poignet au niveau de son visage. Le Belge, perplexe, se laissa faire. Hadès soupira longuement d'exaspération. La montre de Sylphide indiquait dix-neuf heures et cinquante-cinq minutes. Le dieu des Enfers adressa un sourire complaisant au Basilic avant de reposer délicatement le bras sur la table et de regagner sa place.

Queen se pencha vers le visage de son camarade tandis que ce dernier fut bien incapable de quitter son dieu des yeux :

« Elle ne retarde pas, ta montre, au fait ? murmura-t-il.

- De dix minutes, acquiesça Sylphide en la consultant. »

Le spectre du Papillon, la tête posée sur sa main droite, le coude sur le bord de la table, jouait avec sa fourchette. À ses côtés, Charon s'était tout simplement endormi, la joue gauche contre son assiette, un filet de bave émergeant de sa bouche à moitié ouverte. Gigant, calé au fond de son siège, observait Orphée qui se trouvait assis en face de lui. Le chevalier de la Lyre lui soutenait le regard. Alors que le spectre du Troll bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Orphée tira la langue de façon espiègle à son vis-à-vis. Gigant arbora un sourire dont seule la Lyre pouvait en comprendre le sens. Niobé, la tête posée sur ses bras, affalé sur la table, avait du mal à bloquer une montée d'ennui.

Valentine sentit son estomac crier famine quand, dans une nuée dorée et argentée, les deux principaux protagonistes de la soirée apparurent enfin.

Hadès arbora un large sourire à ses dieux jumeaux (dont aucun des deux ne portait son casque) avant de les inviter à s'asseoir auprès de lui. Minos écrasa violemment le pied d'Eaque pour le réveiller. Le Garuda étouffa un cri avant de jurer en népalais devant le regard outré de Pandore.

Les spectres se levèrent simultanément pour saluer les jumeaux. Pandore contempla ses ongles, ne voulant même pas faire le moindre effort. Hypnos, quelque peu agacé par le manque de respect de cette gamine écervelée, lui lança un regard au coin, se promettant de lui acquérir des rêves des plus compromettants…avec…pourquoi pas Raimi ? Il semblerait que les jeunes filles de son âge aimaient les gens avec de longs tentacules…

Tout le monde prit place. Hadès resta debout, appuyé des bouts des doigts sur le bord de la table.

« Mes chers spectres, mes chers juges, ma chère sœur…hum, mon cher Orphée…j'ai le plaisir et l'immense privilège d'annoncer que la fête peut enfin commencer ! déclara-t-il, toujours souriant. »

Des exclamations enjouées s'ensuivirent parsemées de « Quand est ce qu'on mange ? »

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, appréhendant cet instant.

« Mais avant de passer à la délectation de la cuisine que nous a préparée notre ami Queen, continua Hadès en parcourant l'assemblée du regard. »

L'intéressé tira sur le bras du Belge pour attirer son attention.

« Je n'ai pas tout fait tout seul non plus…avoua l'Allemand dans un murmure.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait la boisson, rétorqua Sylphide avec un sourire espiègle. »

L'Alraune lui frappa l'épaule avant d'arborer une mine faussement boudeuse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« …je tenais à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Thanatos et Hypnos. »

Des applaudissements, des « joyeux anniversaires » et des exclamations inondèrent la salle. Les jumeaux firent timidement signe de la main pour remercier, sans grande motivation.

Thanatos en avait déjà ras le bol avant même d'avoir commencé le dîner. Pourquoi tant ce raffut pour juste un anniversaire ? Et pour un dieu, cela n'avait presque aucun sens.

Hypnos, quant à lui, était ailleurs. Il parcourut la salle du regard, sans vraiment faire attention aux spectres qui lui adressaient un sourire respectueux.

Hadès reprit place avant de se lancer dans une conversation soutenue avec sa douce sœur. Quand les yeux du Sommeil se posèrent successivement sur les juges puis sur Pandore et le dieu des Enfers, quelque chose vint lui pincer le cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Peut-être cet engouement pour cet évènement qui, pour les jumeaux, n'avait plus de sens ?

C'était la première année qu'ils fêtaient leur anniversaire depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'armée d'Hadès.

La dernière fois, ils étaient tous deux assis à une grande table ronde, en bois.

La dernière fois, ils portaient une longue toge blanche avec des sandales assorties à la couleur de leur chevelure. Sur le côté de leur tête, une aile composée de plumes blanches. Une à gauche pour la Mort. Une à droite pour le Sommeil.

La dernière fois, un gâteau parsemé de bougies dont une main aimante allumait les mèches.

La dernière fois, Hypnos avait éternué et avait éteint six bougies. Thanatos avait arboré une mine faussement boudeuse avant d'éternuer à son tour, éteignant les bougies restantes.

La dernière fois, deux mains chaleureuses s'étaient rencontrées pour émettre une succession de sons.

Et, cette dernière fois-là, le soleil aux aurores, les oiseaux chantant la venue de l'été, un homme en armure sombre, avec six ailes et des yeux vert profond, était entré sans frapper.

Et…Nyx sut qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses jumeaux.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde…ou presque. Hypnos arborait une mine sombre, tripatouillant ses doigts sous la table, sans même prêter la moindre attention à la part de gâteau à la vanille qui ornait son assiette. Son jumeau n'était guère mieux. Il assénait des coups de fourchette un des fruits tombés à côté de sa pâtisserie.

Les anniversaires, c'était bien quelque chose pour les humains ça ! Et c'était exactement pour cela que les jumeaux auraient dû prendre congé. Tant pis s'ils perdaient leurs précieuses nymphes. Au moins, ils auraient pu éviter ce genre de regroupement insensé, les chansons idiotes et bien d'autres encore !

La Mort fut arrêtée dans sa torture fruitée par l'invasion de son épaule gauche par une tête à chevelure dorée. Thanatos cligna des yeux, perplexe. Depuis quand son frère avait ce genre d'élan d'affection ?

Ce fut seulement quand il rapprocha son visage de celui de son jumeau qu'il comprit.

D'un geste brusque qui lui était propre, Thanatos frappa la table de la paume de ses mains, faisant reculer son frère qui lui décrocha un regard rempli d'interrogation. Toute la salle se tut instantanément. Même Hadès se tourna, les yeux écarquillés vers les jumeaux.

« Merci, c'était sympa. Au revoir, déclara d'une voix d'outre-tombe le dieu de la Mort. »

Sans même attendre la moindre réaction de l'assemblée, la Mort agrippa le poignet de son double et le tira de sa chaise avant de disparaître dans une nuée argentée.

Hadès cligna lentement des yeux avant de pousser un soupir. Devant le regard ébahi de son armée, le dieu arbora un sourire qu'étrangement, Rhadamanthe sentit comme hypocrite :

« Allons, mes enfants ! Mangez ! Ne faites pas la fine bouche, fit la divinité. »

Le dieu des Enfers tendit la main vers son verre de vin, le porta à ses lèvres avant de murmurer à sa sœur :

« Il est des choses qu'on ne pourra jamais ébranler. »

Pandore lui lança un regard rempli de questions :

« Comme cet ignoble amour fraternel, que même, après des millénaires, fait encore de l'ombre à ma magnificence, fit Hadès d'une voix doucereuse. »

Et devant des centaines d'yeux, la divinité écrasa le verre dans sa main d'un geste brusque, faisant éclabousser son contenu un peu partout autour de lui. Le vin s'écoula le long du poignet du dieu, sous le regard quelque peu interloqué des trois juges.

Hadès se renversa dans son siège avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire froid, à vous glacer le sang.

« Aime ton armée, mon cher frère. Aime ton armée, car c'est la seule famille qu'il te reste...Ce sont là les paroles du dieu des dieux ! »

Le dieu des Enfers posa son regard dans celui de Pandore. Cette dernière déglutit avec peine. Comment expliquer à son frère qu'il…qu'il lui faisait peur en ce moment même ?

« …Et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient…»

Hadès se leva d'un bond, renversa la table d'une main qui se trouvait devant lui, faisant sursauter plus d'un. Les assiettes se cassèrent dans une musique interminable tandis que leur contenu tacha le sol marbré.

« Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? Vous occupez des âmes de ce putain de royaume, par exemple ? pestiféra Hadès en faisant le tour de l'assistance. »

Les spectres s'échangèrent des regards paniqués, cherchant dans la prunelle de l'autre à la fois du réconfort et un soutien. Pandore sentit un sanglot lui serrer la gorge. Rhadamanthe se leva de sa chaise, entoura les épaules de la jeune fille avant de la faire sortir de la pièce non sans avoir lancé le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock à celui à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Petit à petit, les spectres quittèrent à leur tour la salle, sans un mot, en faisant le moindre bruit possible. Certains coururent vers la sortie. Minos s'empara du bras droit du Garuda avant que ce dernier, sous un accès de rage mêlée d'incompréhension, n'eût le temps de rétorquer avec violence au dieu des Enfers. Doucement d'abord puis avec énormément d'insistance, le Griffon fit sortir son homologue qui ne quittait pas des yeux Hadès.

Hadès observa la salle se vider, les dents et les poings serrés. Queen tenta une approche par la gauche. Juste avant qu'il ait pu émettre un son, dans un mouvement synchronisé, Gordon et Sylphide lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. L'Allemand leur décrocha un regard interloqué. Le Minotaure hocha doucement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Le trio sortit à leur tour lentement. Queen jeta un dernier regard à la divinité qui n'avait pas bougé.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se produire ? Aucun des spectres n'en avait la réponse. Et c'était dans la cohue la plus totale dans la grande salle du trône, que les spectres s'étaient amoncelés. Eaque s'excitait en faisant des grands gestes, parlant d'une voix ostensiblement irritée au juge Minos qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Orphée, sa lyre contre lui, chipotait une des cordes d'une manière absente tandis que Gigant à ses côtés tentait de garder le calme chez certains spectres. Le chevalier d'Argent avait ce sentiment que quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Les jumeaux étaient partis de la fête sur – sans doute – un coup de tête. Pourtant, était-ce une raison pour le seigneur des Enfers de réagir de la sorte ? Ils étaient venus. Cela n'était-il pas le plus important ?

Orphée sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le dos. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'apercevoir le haut de la lance de Markino qui se faufila entre Gordon et Myu du Papillon. Ce dernier s'était bouché les oreilles tout comme Rune à quelques mètres de lui. Le chevalier de la Lyre laissa échapper un long soupir avant qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête avant de croiser le regard du spectre Gigant. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer en silence avant que l'homme en surplis rouge ne se dirige vers les deux juges présents dans la salle. Orphée le suivit des yeux avant de triturer une de ses cordes qui fit un son horrible, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rune qui grinça des dents.

Dans un coin reculé du palais, Pandore était affalée dans un fauteuil devant un feu de cheminée. Les yeux rouges, le visage ravagé, elle reniflait, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes. Rhadamanthe l'avait laissée seule quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de régler ce qui venait de se passer. Régler quoi exactement ? La jeune fille n'en avait aucune idée. Son frère s'était emporté sans explication. Et que voulait-il dire par « amour fraternel lui faisant de l'ombre » ? Le départ des jumeaux ne surprenait pas la jeune sœur. Après tout, cette idée idiote de leur enlever leurs servantes pour être sûr qu'ils viennent venait d'elle. Elle savait plus que bien que les dieux ne supportaient pas la moindre petite tâche de la vie quotidienne qui ne fût pas assez divine. Faire le lit, la cuisine, ranger les livres ou même ne serait-ce que se servir à boire ! Ce manège était tout aussi ridicule que puéril…puisqu'il suffisait aux jumeaux de claquer des doigts pour que les choses soient faites avec leurs pouvoirs. Même s'il y avait quelques ratés. Après tout, ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils contrôlaient la mort pour l'un et le sommeil pour l'autre, pas le reste. Vraiment, ma petite Pandore, c'était une idée tout à fait idiote.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un sanglot, se ressassant les derniers événements. Peut-être que son frère s'était senti humilié ? Lui qui avait tant voulu préparer cette fête…Non. Il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était pas une simple question d'anniversaire. Pandore en était certaine. Tout cela cachait autre chose. Hadès n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte sinon. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était-ce une date importante pour lui aussi ? Une date qui les lierait tous les trois et qu'il tenait fêter ?

Pandore sursauta quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle se retourna dans son fauteuil, faisant face à la Wyverne qui semblait…prise de panique ? La jeune fille se leva d'un bond avant d'accourir vers son juge. Elle lui prit les épaules avant de plonger son regard violet dans le sien, inquiète. L'Anglais la dévisagea un moment, cherchant ses mots. Quand le feu émit un faible crépitement, le juge murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Ils ne sont plus là… »

Pandore lâcha doucement les épaules de son vis-à-vis, ramenant doucement les bras le long de son corps, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Qui ? demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton, avant de se triturer les doigts. Qui, Rhadamanthe, n'est plus là ? »

La Wyverne balaya la salle du regard, comme pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait la soutenir, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. La pièce était sombre. On ne pouvait distinguer que le fauteuil où se trouvait la jeune fille, un tapis au sol et le feu qui éclairait le tout lugubrement. Le juge posa à nouveau son regard dans celui sa supérieure :

« Les dieux jumeaux sont partis, souffla-t-il. »

Pandore écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcha un « quoi ? » d'une voix étouffée. La Wyverne baissa la tête avant de la secouer comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve :

« Je suis allé à Elysion en utilisant le portail que nous avait installé Sa Majesté. J'ai croisé des Nymphes. Aucune ne les a vus. J'ai vérifié leurs temples : aucune trace. Je suis même allé au temple de Sa Majesté…

- Ils doivent bien être quelque part, rétorqua Pandore, incrédule. Ils ne peuvent pas être partis des Enfers, non ? »

La Wyverne aborda un air franchement désespéré.

« Leur cosmos n'est pas aux Enfers, non plus. »

Pandore s'écarta du juge brusquement, fit quelques pas devant le feu de cheminée avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'Anglais, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux :

« Il faut les retrouver ! Ils ne peuvent pas être partis !

- Majesté, tenta doucement Rhadamanthe, mais la jeune fille le coupa net.

- Il n'y a aucune raison ! Aucune raison !

- Tout comme il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sa Majesté Hadès réagisse de la sorte ! rétorqua le juge avec une once d'agressivité dans la voix. Mais enfin, croyez-moi ! Ils ne sont plus là ! PLUS LÀ ! »

Pandore se mordit les lèvres, tentant de contenir ses larmes :

« Rhadamanthe…ils ne peuvent pas, bégaya-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas… »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. D'un geste doux, la Wyverne lui prit les poignets pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient très proches, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Pandore déglutit avec peine, n'arrivant pas à se détacher des yeux ocre qui l'observaient.

« Je les retrouverai, murmura Rhadamanthe. Je vous le promets, Majesté Pandore. »

La jeune fille bredouilla quelque chose, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La Wyverne lui prit délicatement la main droite, y déposa un baiser avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce. Pandore cligna des yeux, perplexe, avant d'observer sa main et de sentir le sang monter aux joues.

Rhadamanthe arpenta les couloirs du palais d'un pas déterminé. Il croisa Markino et Rune qui partaient se coucher. La Wyverne les dépassa sans même prendre attention aux questions du Balrog avant de prendre à gauche. Adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, Orphée dont le visage se trouvait à une distance préoccupante de celui de Gigant sursauta d'un bon mètre quand l'Anglais passa près de lui, non sans jeter à tout les deux un regard sévère. La Lyre arbora un teint rose, bafouilla une « bonne nuit » au spectre du Cyclope avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Gigant, un sourire aux lèvres, partit lui aussi se coucher.

La Wyverne arriva dans la salle du trône du Seigneur Hadès où se trouvaient encore Minos, Eaque et Valentine. D'un pas précipité, il se rapprocha d'eux et lança tandis que Minos allait annoncer qu'il allait se coucher :

«On a un problème. »

Eaque ricana, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière avant d'ajouter cyniquement :

« Ouaaaah ! Elle est perspicace la dragonne, ce soir ! »

L'intéressée lui décrocha un regard hautain qui fit reculer de deux pas au moins Minos et Valentine.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, continua Rhadamanthe à l'assistance. Mais…

- Quoi ? Sa Majesté a pété un câble ? Ça, merci, on l'avait remarqué, coupa Eaque, de mauvaise humeur. Et c'est ton tête à tête avec Sa Majesté Pandore qui t'a fait cette révélation ô combien mystique ?

- Eaque, réprimanda Minos en soupirant d'exaspération. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. »

Le Garuda, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, n'en démordit pas :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Pour quelle raison s'est-il énervé tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut AU MOINS me l'expliquer ? »

Valentine se gratta la tête de manière absente avant de suggérer :

« Il faut dire que les jumeaux sont un peu partis comme des sauvages…cela l'a peut-être mis dans cet état…

- Je commence à sérieusement douter du sens de la mesure de Sa Majesté, avoua le Garuda tout en se massant la tempe droite.

- Il y a plus grave, poursuivit la Wyverne. Les jumeaux ont disparu. »

Valentine ainsi qu'Eaque émirent un « Quoi ? » dans un bel ensemble tandis que Minos se contenta d'un « C'est une blague ? » d'une voix forte. Rhadamanthe posa les yeux tour à tour sur les trois spectres devant lui avant de continuer doucement :

« Je suis parti à Elysion : aucune nymphe ne les a aperçus. J'ai cherché partout. En vain. »

Minos et Eaque s'échangèrent un regard interloqué tandis que Valentine se mit à ronger les ongles de sa main gauche.

« Non, non, non, fit Eaque en accompagnant le geste à la parole de son index. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en train de jouer avec nos pieds.

- Eaque, j'aimerais bien le croire aussi, fit Rhadamanthe tout en portant sa main sur son visage d'un geste fatigué. Seulement, il m'est impossible de ressentir leur cosmos aux Enfers. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était Raimi ou Niobé qui avait disparu…

- Non, je suis désolé, c'est ridicule ! s'emporta le Garuda. Ils doivent sans doute jouer à cache-cache quelque part dans une des prisons ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils en sont très capables.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Minos. Pour quelle raison veux-tu qu'ils aillent jouer à cache-cache après être partis de la sorte ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva le Népalais en levant violemment la main devant lui, comme pour chasser une mouche invisible. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? »

Rhadamanthe prit une longue inspiration pour masquer la colère et l'impatience gravissant de plus en plus d'échelons en lui.

« D'accord, fais ce que tu veux, fit la Wyverne en mettant ses mains dans une position défensive. Je ne te demande rien. »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle du trône. Valentine regarda tour à tour les deux autres juges avant de se lancer à la poursuite du troisième. Si son chef avait besoin de lui, pour n'importe quoi, la harpie voulait prouver qu'elle était là quoiqu'il puisse arriver ! Minos, les poings sur les hanches, afficha un air de reproche à son homologue. Ce dernier roula des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Griffon semblait si outré de son comportement. Et puis zut.

Le Garuda quitta à son tour la pièce, d'un pas énervé, sans un regard pour son ami. Ce dernier laissa échapper un long soupire avant de se frotter les yeux d'un geste fatigué et d'emboîter le pas. Il suivit quelques instants son homologue avant que celui-ci sans même se retourner, sans même lui adresser un seul regard ou une parole, se faufilât dans sa chambre avant de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Minos eut l'impression qu'il venait de voir un enfant à qui on venait de faire une remarque et qui piquait une crise de nerfs. Quoiqu'il en fût, le Griffon n'entrera pas dans le jeu du Népalais. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Eaque était sans doute irrité du comportement qu'avait eu le dieu des Enfers. Et le Griffon savait du plus profond de lui que deux choses énervaient le plus son ami : ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et les poireaux.

Parce que, les poireaux, c'était infect. Qu'on se le dise.


	3. Chapitre III : Perdition

Auteur : Nom d'un signe du Lion ! Il m'aura fait heu...voila...jusqu'au bout celui-là ! Désolée de l'attente, pardon pardon pardon pardon !

Merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices et reviewers ! Vous êtes des **anges** !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre III : Perdition<span>

S'il y avait bien une chose dont le spectre de la Harpie pouvait se vanter au sein des Enfers était bien son envie de servir son supérieur hiérarchique sans même demander son reste. Dès que la Wyverne émettait l'hypothèse d'envoyer quelqu'un à un endroit exécrable pour une tâche tout aussi ignoble que recevoir la bave de Cerbère après qu'il eut mangé sa gamelle, Valentine se mettait au garde-à-vous. Même si c'était pour dire aux jumeaux d'Elysion que le seigneur Hadès réclamait leur présence pour régler un problème au sein de son royaume — même s'il fallait l'avouer, cette configuration était aussi rare que la Vierge daignant ouvrir les yeux — le chypriote, sans même claquer des genoux, déambulait dans les couloirs menant aux cuisines (car les jumeaux squattaient quelquefois cet endroit, surtout s'ils avaient entendu dire que Queen s'occupait du dîner). Après quelques minutes à observer les dieux jumeaux en train de s'empiffrer de tartes ou autres gâteaux, la Harpie remplissait son devoir de messager.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que les rejetons de la déesse de la nuit daignaient se bouger le surplis. Ça, il n'y avait rien à faire pour cela. Et ce n'était ni Pandore palissant dangereusement à chaque fois que ses chaussons frôlaient le même sol que ceux qu'elle avait libérés — même si dans son esprit, elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de sortir par eux-mêmes et qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à dormir dans ladite boîte; ni les juges des enfers dont la principale préoccupation était de classer, si on pouvait le dire, les âmes dans les prisons; ni même le pauvre Orphée qui devait jongler entre regard noir de Pharaoh et regard plus complaisant de Gigant; ni même ce pauvre Rune dont les oreilles se souvenaient encore de l'horrible mélodie jouée par Hypnos ayant substitué la lyre de son frère tout cela pour une histoire de ronflement que la divinité ne pouvait pas supporter chez le spectre susnommé qui changeraient quelque chose à la volonté divine des jumeaux aux yeux glaciaux de se bouger leurs fesses quand leur dit supérieur depuis les temps immémoriaux leur demandait de déplacer un orteil de la trajectoire que les deux frères avaient décidé.

C'était sans doute pour cela que, malgré toute sa volonté et la motivation qu'il pouvait donner, Valentine n'était absolument pas certain de régler cette situation. Et même si, par un quelconque miracle, il arrivait à localiser les jumeaux — pour peu qu'ils eussent décidé de changer carrément de galaxie — il était convaincu qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas, quitte peut-être à l'endormir pour deux ou trois semaines si le dieu du Sommeil se montrait clément en assommant son adorable frère pour éviter qu'il n'écartèle la Harpie.

Néanmoins, le chypriote n'avait aucune envie de voir son chef se morfondre ou encore faire les cent pas dans son bureau comme il devait le faire en ce moment même. Alors, même s'il devait ramper, s'agenouiller, danser sur un pied ou s'ouvrir les veines, Valentine fera tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver Docteur Faucheur et Mister Dodo. Pour ce qui était de parlementer avec eux, il verra cela plus tard. Et s'il devait chanter pour que les jumeaux reviennent, cela poserait un sérieux problème. En effet, il était de notoriété publique aux enfers que le chypriote avait le don de même agacer Phlégyas quand il s'agissait de pousser la chansonnette. Le spectre du Lycaon avait même voulu l'assommer avec sa perche. C'était bien entendu sans compter Hadès, ayant trouvé la voix de la Harpie si merveilleuse, avait ordonné de le laisser dans sa prestation. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que même Charon avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les goûts artistiques de son seigneur et maître. Les jumeaux dont la présence avait été un hasard ce jour-là dans la salle du trône — Thanatos ayant envie de provoquer quelques sueurs froides à une poignée de spectres — s'étaient contentés de se boucher les oreilles et de traverser la salle de part en part comme si de rien n'était.

Valentine se posait quelquefois cette simple question : le sanctuaire était-il aussi étrange que les Enfers ? Est-ce que les chevaliers d'Athéna eux aussi avaient quelques fois du mal à comprendre celle qu'ils étaient censés protéger ? À en croire quelques messages qu'ils recevaient de l'extérieur, c'était plutôt calme. Cependant, le spectre était certain que les chevaliers n'avoueront jamais qu'eux non plus n'arrivaient plus à savoir sur quel pied danser. Les divinités étaient vraiment des êtres étranges.

Et TRÈS caractériels.

Pour le peu qu'il avait vu d'eux, le spectre avait remarqué que dès qu'un des jumeaux se retrouvait tout seul, il devenait terriblement susceptible ou colérique. Même le Sommeil. Markino en avait fait les frais. Tandis que Hypnos contemplait le fleuve d'Archeron d'un air rêveur, le minuscule spectre à lance s'était approché de lui. Juste…curieux de connaître les raisons de sa présence aux enfers. Ou peut-être était-il là en train d'attendre qu'un spectre vienne le servir ?

Peut-être avait-il parlé trop fort. Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose de travers dans cette phrase « que faites-vous tout seul ici, Seigneur Hypnos ? ». Peut-être que le Sommeil en manquait justement, de sommeil. Peut-être était-ce la pleine lune ou même la nouvelle. Peut-être avait-il mangé chinois alors qu'il préférait la cuisine italienne. Peut-être était-ce cet éternuement. Peut-être que son surplis le serrait trop fort au niveau des hanches. Quoiqu'en fût la raison, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Markino s'était retrouvé transformé en statue de pierre à un mètre de la divinité. La statue était restée pas plus d'une semaine, le temps que les autres spectres s'inquiètent de l'absence de leur compère. Hadès s'était contenté de rendre la liberté à Markino en lui demandant par la suite pourquoi il avait eu envie d'imiter Eurydice. Le spectre n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, cherchant ses mots, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Le mystère autour de cette affaire était resté un long moment au sein des Enfers avant d'être balayé par une affaire bien plus importante : qui avait bien pu utiliser la brosser à cheveux de Pandore ?

En tout cas, par deux fois, Valentine frappa à la porte du bureau de Rhadamanthe. Et par un ordre on ne pouvait plus éloquent en deux mots, la Harpie sursauta :

« Va dormir ! »

Le spectre ouvrit la porte sans avoir été invité et pénétra dans une pièce carrée dont les deux meubles occupant l'espace clos étaient un bureau au bois ébène et une bibliothèque sur la droite avec d'innombrables dossiers menaçant de se suicider sur le sol marbré. La Wyverne était assise derrière le bureau, un stylo en main — il n'y avait que cet idiot de Rune pour utiliser encore des plumes —, les yeux posés sur l'intrus. Le chypriote avala sa salive, inspira un grand coup (aussi grand que s'il avait dû dire à Minos qu'Eaque venait de se tordre la cheville) avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

« Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je me propose pour cette mission. »

La Wyverne ne cligna pas des yeux, reposa le stylo sur la feuille se trouvant devant elle avant de se caler un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Valentine attendit dix secondes, puis vingt, puis quarante…puis peut-être deux cents trente-neuf. L'anglais tapotait son bureau du bout des doigts, sans sourciller. Avec une certaine délicatesse, il rejoignit les mains avant de poser sa tête dessus.

« Je veux dire…heu, balbutia Valentine, sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Vous savez, les jumeaux…je veux bien…les chercher… »

L'anglais poussa un long soupir avant de poser ses bras sur le bureau et de répliquer :

« Valentine, je connais ton dévouement. Le problème est qu'ils peuvent être vraiment n'importe où et surtout là où on ne les cherchera pas.

— Justement. Je peux déjà quadriller le secteur, non ? déclara le chypriote. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

Rhadamanthe passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste las avant de murmurer :

« Ils sont capables de se cacher dans un endroit où on aura déjà fouillé. Ils sont omniscients. C'est bien là le souci. Dès qu'ils sauront que nous les cherchons, si ce n'est pas leur volonté de revenir, ils se cacheront. Ils continueront leur petit jeu. »

Valentine se gratta derrière la tête. La situation semble vraiment plus complexe qu'il le supposait. Peut-être qu'ils devaient simplement attendre qu'ils reviennent par eux-mêmes ?

« Qu'en est-il du seigneur Hadès ? Voulut savoir le spectre de la Harpie. »

Comme toute réponse, l'anglais contempla le stylo posé près d'une grande feuille blanche immaculée. Le comportement du dieu des Enfers avait vraiment été très étrange après la disparition des jumeaux. La colère qui l'avait gagné ne ressemblait pas à cette colère qui l'animait quand quelque chose le contrariait ou tentait d'être en travers de son chemin. C'était autre chose. Et pour avoir fait pleurer Pandore…

La Wyverne ne voulait même plus y penser. Cela avait dû être une simple soirée où les jumeaux auraient eu toute la bénédiction des Enfers pour être de mauvaise humeur. Une simple petite soirée à déguster des petits plats, à respecter le protocole. Peut-être à chanter, à réciter des poèmes ou à danser à l'honneur des dieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été de travers dans cette fête ? Même avant que cela n'eût commencé, les jumeaux avaient une tête d'enterrement. L'anglais avait beau retourner toutes les informations dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait le problème. Du moins LEUR problème, aux dieux jumeaux. Et Hadès s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Non pas à Elysion comme on pourrait le croire depuis la Terre, mais bien dans son palais, au dernier étage. Et personne, ni même Pandore, avait le droit de le déranger. Et le juge était persuadé que même sous menace de destruction du monde, le dieu ne bougerait pas. Même pas une simple plume. Tout comme les frères divins, il sortira de ce lieu quand il le daignera. Pour le moment en tout cas, personne — et certainement pas la dragonne — n'ira le déranger. Sauf peut-être s'il voulait un peu de compagnies.

Rhadamanthe se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Peut-être qu'il tenait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il devrait envoyer un de ses spectres…celui que le seigneur Hadès appréciait le plus…Non. Mauvaise idée. Il manquerait plus que la divinité le garde auprès d'elle et que ledit spectre s'en retrouve comme prisonnier. Compte tenu de l'état de Pandore, c'était presque suicidaire de lui demander. Peut-être devraient-ils simplement laisser couler ? Peut-être que le dieu du royaume des morts allait se calmer tout seul. Peut-être que même les jumeaux reviendraient par eux-mêmes avant de retourner embêter les nymphes ou faire peur à l'armée qu'ils devaient diriger aux côtés du frère du dieu Zeus.

Et tout cela ne serait que mauvais souvenir.

Pourtant, le spectre de la Wyverne était certain d'une chose : quoiqu'il eût pu se passer exactement dans la tête des divinités, cela ne pouvait pas être simplement le résultat d'une fête d'anniversaire. Ou peut-être pas directement. Valentine partagerait bien cette pensée avec son supérieur s'il n'était pas en train de combattre le sommeil qui le gagnait de plus en plus.

La Wyverne se leva d'un bond, frappant de sa paume gauche le bureau, faisant sursauter la Harpie qui reprit totalement le contrôle sur sa fatigue.

« Je veux que, demain à la première heure, tu me convoques tous les spectres dans mon tribunal. Que les deux autres juges y soient aussi. On va faire ça dans les règles. »

Valentine cligna des yeux, perplexe :

« Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Localiser. Enquêter. Comprendre. Résoudre, répondit simplement le juge avant de croiser les bras. »

Devant l'air ahuri de son lieutenant, l'anglais leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser échapper un long soupir résigné :

« Va te coucher… »

Valentine salua la Wyverne avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau. L'anglais se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avant de frotter ses yeux d'un geste fatigué.

Il devait réussir. Il avait promis à Pandore.

Il retrouvera ces fichus jumeaux divins, même s'il devait y laisser une écaille. Et des écailles, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui manquait.

Quoique…Une wyverne était elle pourvue d'écaille ?

Sous une pluie battante, Thanatos courait à en perdre l'haleine, tenant son frère par le poignet gauche derrière lui. Le Sommeil avait dû mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son jumeau. Partir. Ils devaient partir. Loin. Aussi loin que pouvaient porter leurs jambes et leurs ailes.

« Thanatos, je t'en supplie…arrête-toi ! hurla Hypnos.»

L'Argenté jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, sans s'arrêter. Le visage de son frère était ravagé. La main de la Mort desserra son étreinte pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa jumelle avant que des doigts pâles ne s'entrelacent pour ne jamais lâcher prise.

Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. N'importe où sauf aux Enfers ou à Elysion avait pensé Thanatos. Étaient-ils en Grèce ? En Allemagne ? En Occident ? Le temps était couvert de gros nuages noirs. La pluie glaciale tombait avec une volonté inébranlable. Ils couraient dans la lisière d'un bois. Le sol était boueux, quelquefois glissant. Plusieurs fois, Hypnos avait failli perdre l'équilibre. Mais son frère tenait bon. Ils devaient tenir bon.

Malgré ces bruits de pas humides, la Mort entendait encore ce qui l'avait rendue complètement folle.

Malgré le sang tambourinant à ses tempes, il l'entendait encore.

Jamais la Mort…Jamais le dieu de la Mort ne pouvait le supporter. Ce son infâme. Ce son insoutenable.

« Thanatos ! Je…commença le Sommeil qui ne sentait plus du tout ses jambes. Arrête ! »

Le pied droit de l'Argenté glissa, l'entraînant par la même occasion vers le sol brunâtre. Il s'étala de tout son long, recouvert des pieds à la tête de boue. Son frère tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées au sol. La respiration haletante, Thanatos se mit en appui sur ses mains. Il s'essuya le mieux qu'il le pouvait le visage d'un revers de gantelet avant de poser les yeux sur son jumeau.

Quel spectacle pathétique.

Genoux plaqués dans la boue, les bras le long du corps, la tête bancale, le dieu du Sommeil, celui qui avait le pouvoir d'endormir Zeus lui-même…Lui, qui était lié à jamais avec la Mort elle-même, lui aimé que par elle…Hypnos, le dieu aux cheveux dorés, au surplis étincelant, à la voix caressante et rassurante, sanglotait.

« Il l'a fait exprès… Il l'a fait EXPRÈS ! »

La Mort sentit quelque chose perler sur son visage avant de se rapprocher à quatre pattes de son jumeau.

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'en ce jour de juin…du treize juin…ce soir à vingt heures dans la grande salle près de la serre, vous nous avons le plaisir de fêter l'anniversaire des dieux jumeaux du Sommeil et de la Mort. Évènement exceptionnel aux Enfers ! Votre présence est grandement souhaitée ! Ne ratez surtout pas cela ! récita parfaitement Hypnos en levant les yeux vers les nuages. »

Thanatos passa ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Il le sait. Il le sait qu'on est pas capable de lire dans son esprit…murmura la Mort. C'est comme ça qu'il nous a eus…

— Évènement exceptionnel…bredouilla Hypnos, les bras ballants.»

La Mort se dégagea doucement du Sommeil avant de lui secouer gentiment les épaules :

« C'est fini, maintenant. Il ne peut pas nous retrouver… »

Hypnos empoigna avec force les épaulettes de son frère ce qui lui fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre sur le coup, tout en continuant à fixer le sol :

« Maman est là, mes trésors…Maman vous protégera des vilains monstres…parce que Maman est forte…parce que Maman vous aime…, fit le Doré d'une voix sombre. Parce que Maman sait que vous n'êtes pas des vilains garçons… »

Les cheveux collés par la pluie sur le front, l'eau s'infiltrant dans le surplis, la boue implacable et salissant chaque parcelle majestueuse de son être, Hypnos était à deux doigts de la rupture. Il avait envie d'hurler à plein poumon, de repousser son frère au loin, de se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus en sortir, de frapper, de tuer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. De détruire tout ce qui pouvait exister.

Les mains tremblantes, Thanatos retira les mèches dorées qui couvraient le visage de son jumeau qui avait une crise d'angoisse, la respiration haletante, le ventre noué, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Thanatos, je…commença Hypnos en haletant, ne sachant plus se contrôler. Je suis désolé…c'est de ma faute…

— Ne dis pas ça, souffla son frère d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

—…Quand…quand il s'est disputé avec maman…j'aurais dû…j'aurais dû… »

La Mort enlaça avec force les hanches de son jumeau contre elle avant de poser la tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai…j'ai ENDORMI ZEUS ! gémit Hypnos. Thanatos, j'ai endormi le dieu des dieux ! J'ai…Et j'ai pas été capable de protéger maman…J'ai pas été capable de…

— Nous étions jeunes, tenta l'Argenté.

— Mais nous étions des dieux à part entière ! Je ne peux pas….»

Thanatos ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le laisser sangloter dans ses bras. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos du revers de la main, lui donna des coups de tête affectueux, se serra un peu plus contre lui tandis que son homologue enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'Argenté.

Quand Hadès vint ce jour-là, ce jour-là de juin, Nyx sut qu'elle allait payer sa neutralité dans le schisme qui s'abattait au Mont Olympe. D'un côté les partisans pour Athéna, d'un autre côté ceux pour Poseidon, de l'autre…Hadès.

Le ton monta très rapidement entre les deux divinités. La Nuit fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne participera pas à cette guerre qu'elle jugeait grotesque. Que les ténèbres qu'elle apportait aux humains resteront toujours douces et paisibles. Que jamais elles ne serviront d'armes. Que jamais elles ne seraient synonymes de peur, de mort ou de destruction. Elle avait beau être une divinité primordiale, une des rares personnes à avoir la possibilité de dire non à Zeus ou une quelconque autorité sur lui, elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle ne pouvait pas semer le chaos et la destruction sur Terre sous prétexte que les humains méritaient d'être châtiés. Elle ne pouvait non plus se résigner à les protéger, car elle avait des doutes sur la véracité des propos d'Athéna. Peut-être que le coeur des humains était vraiment impur. Peut-être qu'Athéna voulait aussi la Terre et que cette protection qu'elle semblait vouloir leur procurer n'était qu'une façade pour que les humains acceptent son règne. Nyx ne voulait pas savoir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre des dieux de l'Olympe. Elle s'était repliée dans une maisonnette à la lisière d'un bois avec les deux seuls enfants dont elle avait encore la possibilité d'élever en dehors de cette volonté de contrôler toute forme de vie sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des divinités. Et elle savait très bien qu'une personne étant capable de contrôler la Mort serait un tant soit peu dangereuse. Surtout si elle n'était pas là. Surtout si sa présence en tant que mère ne pouvait plus apaiser le caractère de son jumeau d'argent. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants deviennent des machines de guerre, au service d'un dieu aussi ridicule que Hadès. Qu'il fasse des enfants et qu'il les mène à la guerre ! Qu'il ne vienne pas chercher ceux des autres.

Non. Il ne touchera pas à ses jumeaux.

Les jumeaux restèrent un long moment collés l'un à l'autre dans la boue. Thanatos jetait des coups d'oeil aux alentours, à l'affût du moindre danger, tout en caressant du bout d'un doigt la longue chevelure dorée de son jumeau. Les sanglots de ce dernier semblaient s'estomper tandis que la pluie continuait à tomber inlassablement. La Mort n'arrivait pas à savoir où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Encore la preuve qu'il était seulement capable de contrôler la douce faucheuse et que le reste était plutôt une épreuve dominée par le hasard. Il avait juste voulu qu'ils partent le plus loin possible. Et les voilà dans un bois, trempés — même s'ils possédaient encore leur surplis, dans la boue. Enlacés.

Aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été très friands des démonstrations affectives. Même celles de leur mère pouvaient paraître une véritable torture. Ils aimaient son contact, sa douceur et tout ce qu'une mère pouvait apporter. Des câlins pour des câlins, ils ne supportaient pas.

Ce n'était pas Thanatos qui se plaindrait des moments où Hypnos se collait à lui le soir lors de violent orage parce que l'argenté ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il avait peur. La Mort n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Même pas de la fois où Hypnos avait disparu.

C'était une journée de printemps comme toutes les autres. Leur douce mère avait opté pour un pique-nique tranquille au bord d'une rivière. Les jumeaux âgés de peut-être quatre ans — aucun des deux ne s'en souvenait vraiment — avaient les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux rivés sur les poissons allant ça et là, nageant entre les cailloux.

Thanatos tendit les bras vers un, essayant de l'attraper de ses doigts frêles. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était d'éclabousser son frère. Les cheveux trempés, le Sommeil secoua la tête avant de se jeter sur son frère pour le pousser dans l'eau. La Mort l'évita, laissant son jumeau tomber de tout son long dans la rivière. L'Argenté tira la langue en direction d'Hypnos qui s'agenouilla, l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine mouillant sa belle toge blanche aux contours dorés avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses petites mains collées à ses yeux monochromes. Son frère, penaud, se rapprocha de lui pour le consoler. Il posa sa main droite sur le sommet du crâne. À ce contact, Hypnos lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'eau avant de se relever, de tirer la langue et de partir clopin-clopant vers sa mère assise dans l'herbe près du bord de la rivière. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Thanatos exprima une moue de colère, les sourcils froncés. Très bien. Le Sommeil l'avait défié.

Après un goûter et une histoire racontée que la Mort n'avait même pas daigné écouter — plus intéressée par sa vengeance que par sa mère, Nyx décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Tenant la main du Doré dans sa main gauche, et l'Argenté dans la droite, la divinité primordiale, un sourire d'une douceur inégalée, se mit mis à marcher en direction du bois. Durant une bonne partie du voyage qui devait les mener vers la petite maisonnette, les jumeaux se défièrent du regard. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Du moins, cela était dans l'esprit du Sommeil.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que Nyx était partie remplir son devoir de déesse de la Nuit, Thanatos sortit de son lit pour aller réveiller son frère qui dormait à poings fermés, le doigt en bouche. Il le secoua jusqu'à obtenir un grognement. Le Sommeil attrapa son coussin avant de le lancer sur son frère pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. La Mort saisit au vol le coussin, le jeta un peu plus loin avant de s'emparer du bras de son frère et de le tirer très fort vers lui pour le faire lever. Résigné, le Sommeil s'assit au bord de son lit avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et de se frotter les yeux. Thanatos se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la poignée avant d'ouvrir d'un coup précis. Le Sommeil se laissa glisser sur le sol, à moitié réveillé et suivit son frère sans se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter leur chambre pendant les absences de leur mère. De toute manière, ils n'allaient pas loin n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette, Thanatos tira un coup sec sur la poignée sans la faire bouger. Évidemment, Nyx les avait enfermés. Hypnos bailla pour la dixième fois au moins de la soirée tandis que son frère se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'agripper la poignée. Sans succès. Le Doré vint près de lui et, sans prononcer un mot, ils se regardèrent ensuite la fenêtre. Thanatos fit la courte échelle à son frère qui se hissa jusqu'à la poignée avant d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre. La Mort donna le dernier coup de pouce pour que son jumeau se hisse complètement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, le Sommeil tomba de l'autre côté, la tête la première. Il ne se fit pas vraiment mal, juste quelques égratignures sur les genoux. Thanatos tenta de suivre son frère. Rien à faire. Il n'arriva pas à se hisser sur le rebord. Il eut rapidement l'idée de prendre une des chaises de la cuisine et de l'utiliser pour sortir. Il n'eut alors aucune difficulté à suivre le chemin de son frère. Il se laissa tomber gracieusement sur ses pieds. L'herbe lui chatouillait entre les orteils. Instinctivement, la Mort porta son doigt en bouche et regarda autour d'elle.

Le grand jardin derrière la maison. Que de l'herbe. Un grand chêne où se reposait quelquefois leur mère tandis qu'ils jouaient ensemble près d'elle. Plus loin, les arbres du bois se dessinaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Et Thanatos se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul.

Il jeta des coups d'oeil à gauche, à droite, courut d'un côté à l'autre. Rien. Hypnos avait tout simplement disparu. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre de la petite divinité. Il voulait jouer avec son jumeau dehors et dire à sa mère que c'était le Doré qui avait eu cette idée. Comme cela, elle le punirait lui. Une vengeance simple. Il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver tout seul, comme cela.

Et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé ? Et s'il s'était fait dévorer?

D'une voix frêle, Thanatos appela sa moitié. Il se mit à marcher vers le grand chêne, l'index en bouche. Après plusieurs minutes sans réponse, la Mort se mit dos contre l'arbre avant de laisser couler des larmes et de recommencer ses appels.

Tout seul. Il était bel et bien tout seul. Il détestait cette sensation. Et il continuera à la détester à l'âge adulte. Et cette angoisse grandira d'année en année pour devenir son pire cauchemar. Hypnos n'en saura rien. Il continuera à lui faire la morale devant les autres chevaliers d'Athéna avant de partir et de le laisser seul. Il continuera à lui dire qu'il était assez fort pour se débrouiller seul.

Seul.

Le Sommeil avait trouvé un moyen d'abandonner la Mort, sa moitié, son frère.

Et, tandis que le vent se levait, Thanatos laissa échapper un cri d'effroi, les joues baignées de larmes.

Tout seul.

Il était simplement tout seul.


	4. Chapitre IV : Fraternisation

Navrée pour le temps de mis à jour de la fanfiction et merci toujours aux reviewers et à mes lecteurs ! Vous êtes des amours

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre IV : Fraternisation<strong>

Cube ne cessait de marmonner, l'oreiller sur la tête, qu'il devait rester calme. Non et non. Il ne cédera pas à la tentation. Ce n'était pas comme si Sylphide du Basilic était en train de ronfler depuis deux heures maintenant dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce n'était pas comme si Myû parlait dans son sommeil, dans une autre chambre. Et pour le peu que le Cubain comprît, le spectre du Papillon faisait éloge des ailes si magnifiques d'une de ses Fairys. Laquelle ? Cube en avait strictement rien à faire !

Non, non. Tout cela était dans l'imagination du spectre. Du moins, il s'en convainquait sinon il allait en perdre la tête. Et pour un dullahan, c'était peu dire.

Il devait se lever dans trois heures. La Harpie l'avait réveillé pour une histoire de réunion d'urgence le lendemain matin en soulignant le fait que les dieux jumeaux étaient partis des Enfers. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement mettre un mot en dessous de la porte comme toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait ? Non, bien sûr. Ce serait trop demandé. Comme ce serait bien trop demandé de construire des murs plus épais que le tissu ornant les jambes des femmes chevaliers.

Cube jeta son oreiller au loin de dépit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Il était tout aussi surpris que ses compères de la réaction du dieu Hadès à cette petite fête. Le dullahan avait aussi noté que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas du tout apprécier la situation. Ils avaient fait la tête toute la soirée. Le spectre aurait pensé qu'ils allaient leur mener la vie dure comme ils aimaient le faire tout le long de la journée. Au lieu de cela, le dieu de la Mort s'était contenté de remercier et de partir en trombe non sans oublier sa moitié qui avait l'air aussi ébahie que l'assistance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les jumeaux réagissaient étrangement. Pourtant, même si cela leur arrivait de se disputer avec le seigneur Hadès, cela passait généralement par des éclats de voix de plus en plus hauts jusqu'à ce que le Sommeil finît par plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son frère, de présenter ses excuses en son nom, de s'incliner plus bas que terre et de partir à Elysion en amenant par les ailes l'Argenté non sans promettre au dieu des Enfers que cela ne se reproduira plus. Foutaises, bien entendu. Cube ne cessait d'assister à de véritables règlements de compte entre les jumeaux et son maître. D'ailleurs, il était intéressant de notifier que c'était toujours Thanatos qui s'énervait et toujours Hypnos, soupirant, qui le calmait de toutes les manières possibles. Les motifs des disputes étaient tout aussi absurdes. Bien sûr, le spectre ne comprenait pas à chaque fois de quoi ils parlaient. Pour le peu qu'il pût comprendre, cela avait toujours quelque chose à voir avec la gestion des Enfers. Hadès reprochait aux jumeaux de ne pas assez s'impliquer tandis que l'Argenté répliquait que ce n'était pas leurs affaires et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire justement que de souhaiter la bienvenue aux âmes ou à astiquer la gamelle de Cerbère. Dans le meilleur des cas, le Sommeil arrangeait le problème. Dans le pire des cas, les jumeaux partaient bouder une semaine avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Et Hadès ne faisait que soupirer et oublier tout cela.

Donc, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas encore aujourd'hui ? Parce que Hadès avait simplement craqué ? Peut-être que les jumeaux étaient partis se défouler à la surface avant de revenir les ailes entre les jambes et de promettre de promener le chien des Enfers un peu plus souvent.

En fin de compte, que pouvaient faire les spectres dans cette situation à part attendre ? Car même s'ils apprenaient la position des deux frères, qui leur disait qu'ils allaient sagement revenir ? Cube en était certain : au mieux, ils se retrouveront transformés en oreillers, au pire..Au pire, il ne savait pas. Attendre, c'était pour lui la meilleure solution.

Ou alors, décortiquer le reptile d'à côté avant de calciner l'insecte de l'autre.

Passablement énervé, Cube se leva d'un bond avant de sortir de sa chambre, portant juste un pantalon noir. Il ferma doucement derrière lui avant d'arpenter le couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches. Un peu de marche lui fera du bien.

Il déambula de couloir en couloir jusqu'à arriver aux cuisines. Bon, quelque chose pour se caler l'estomac l'aidera peut-être à trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit une des portes à double battant avant de s'engouffrer dans une pièce lugubre et faiblement éclairée.

Le spectre s'arrêta net. Il n'était pas seul. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de distinguer la silhouette se trouvant à quelques pas de lui, assise à la table, le dos tourné. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, ses chaussures claquant contre le sol marbré de la pièce. La personne ne daigna même pas se retourner, l'ignorant complètement. Quand Cube fut à moins de deux mètres, il comprit qui était cette personne avant de se raidir, presque paralysé. Il voulut faire demi-tour discrètement pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que la personne tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

Et dans la faible lueur des torches, Cube du Dullahan découvrit le visage sinistre du dieu des Enfers. Et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, le spectre ne savait plus ce qui était le plus effrayant pour lui : Hadès ou les souris. Parce que les souris, il fallait le dire, c'était des petites saletés.

Ce ne fut pas agenouillé dans la boue sous une pluie battante que Thanatos se réveilla ce matin-là, mais allongé dans un lit « presque confortable ». Presque, si on pouvait oublier le fait qu'il portait toujours son surplis. Son dos le faisait énormément souffrir. Cachées dans une toge couverte de boue, les ailes divines de la Mort n'étaient pas du tout ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « douillet ». Outre le fait que ces trucs des plus extravagants — pour ne pas dire « ne ressemblant pas à grand-chose » — l'empêchaient par moment de marcher tranquillement dans son propre temple. Faire tomber des objets sans y prêter attention était monnaie courante quand le jumeau avait l'audace de ne pas revêtir sa toge, au grand dam des nymphes, passant quelquefois toute la journée à suivre leur dieu à la trace pour remettre les objets à leur place ou à fondre en larme. Cela dépendait de l'état de l'objet après le passage de l'Argenté.

Au moins son frère, lui, avait des plumes de paon. Et ces choses prenaient, certes, beaucoup de place, mais en hauteur. Il ne paraissait pas plus large que haut, lui. Bon, il était de notoriété publique que le dieu du Sommeil avait la fâcheuse tendance à cogner contre les lustres avec ses extensions de surplis. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent puisque tous les plafonds du palais du dieu Hadès ou ceux des temples d'Elysion étaient à une hauteur plus que raisonnable. Bon, il restait le cas des portes. Même sans leur surplis, cela avait toujours été un problème pour les jumeaux. Leur taille voisinant les deux mètres leur avait toujours porté préjudice. Par contre, cela était plus qu'avantageux quand il s'agissait d'impressionner — ou plutôt d'effrayer — les spectres ou même Pandore. Certes, certains spectres leur arrivaient presque à la tête (par exemple Rhadamanthe qui n'avait que trois ou quatre centimètres de moins que les jumeaux). Ou même les dépassaient : Gigant du Cyclope et le spectre du Golem pour ne citer qu'eux. Cependant, il n'était pas certain que ce fût une question de prestance, de taille, de surplis qui rendait les dieux jumeaux si effrayants. Sans doute l'imprévisibilité du dieu de la Mort. Ou peut-être le fait que personne ne sût vraiment ce que pensait le dieu du Sommeil, caché derrière un masque glacial.

Néanmoins, une chose était certaine : la Mort avait démontré qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Encore une fois.

L'Argenté n'écoutait personne à part lui-même. Il n'écoutait même pas son propre frère. Il était conscient que son excès de confiance avait eu des répercussions plus que malheureuses. C'était le premier à se faire enfermer dans cette fichue boîte à chaque guerre sainte. Son frère suivait quelques heures plus tard. Des jours voire des années de mises au point en découlaient. C'était toujours les mêmes reproches, les mêmes arguments, les mêmes promesses. Ils finissaient par s'isoler dans un silence pesant jusqu'à leur délivrance. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se remettre en question. Le Sommeil approuvait le fait qu'il devait se rendre plus souvent sur le champ de bataille, même s'il détestait ça, pour prêter main-forte à son frère. Ce dernier avait tout aussi conscience que foncer dans le tas ne servait pas toujours à quelque chose. Coopération et réflexion. Ce n'était pas si compliqué en fin de compte. Pourtant, à chaque fois, les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient leurs droits. Thanatos n'écoutait pas, tuant tout ce qui était sur son passage tandis que Hypnos restait derrière à réfléchir à un plan pour ne pas commettre de mort inutile.

Cette nuit-là, pourtant, aurait dû faire comprendre au dieu du Sommeil que le combat était parfois inévitable. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir ou à faire une farce à son jumeau. Juste un lièvre passant par là. Et à quatre ans, même pour un dieu, cet animal galopant vers la lisière du bois était la plus belle des tentations. Alors, tandis que son frère cherchait un moyen pour le rejoindre dans le jardin par la petite fenêtre, le Sommeil se mit à courir, sans prêter attention à la direction empruntée.

L'herbe lui caressant la plante des pieds, les yeux rivés sur l'animal à longues oreilles, le dieu du Sommeil s'engouffra dans le bois. Il courut de plus en plus vite, essayant tant bien que mal de gagner cette course. Il longea la rivière où il avait passé quelque temps plus tôt dans la journée avec sa mère. Sa toge se prit à maintes reprises dans les branchages des arbustes au niveau de ses genoux.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, le souffle haletant, le Sommeil s'arrêta. Il jeta un regard autour de lui : des arbres dont les branches semblaient toucher le ciel étoilé, des ronces aux épines menaçantes, le sol boueux et salissant ses pieds ainsi que ses mollets.

Le Doré n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait plus la rivière ni même le toit de la maisonnette où il habitait. Il porta son doigt en bouche, essayant de contenir les larmes qui montaient irrémédiablement. Il fit quelques pas au hasard, espérant apercevoir quelque chose qu'il connaissait pour le guider. Il ne prêta même pas attention au lièvre mangeant tranquillement près d'un buisson. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute avant d'éclater en sanglots, à deux doigts d'hurler à pleins poumons tandis que son jumeau, de l'autre côté, en faisait de même.

Il ne fallut longtemps aux cris et aux pleurs des dieux jumeaux pour atteindre les cieux ainsi que parvenir aux oreilles de la divinité primordiale de la Nuit. Elle abandonna les Cieux sur-le-champ avant d'apparaître près de la maisonnette. Elle aperçut la petite silhouette de Thanatos pleurant à chaudes larmes près du grand chêne avant de le rejoindre au pas de course, sa toge blanche et ses longs cheveux noirs voletant derrière elle.

Le dieu de la Mort ne fit même pas attention à la voix de sa mère ni même au fait qu'elle s'était agenouillée devant lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

Il était parti. Lui, son frère, son jumeau l'avait abandonné.

Thanatos voulait juste que Hypnos se fît gronder par sa mère. C'était tout. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui était puni en se retrouvant tout seul.

Et si son frère avait été dévoré par un des monstres mythologiques ou des animaux qui traînaient près de chez eux ? Et si Hypnos était parti pour toujours et ne souhaitait même plus lui parler ou jouer avec lui ?

Nyx prit délicatement Thanatos dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses pleurs le mieux qu'elle le pouvait en chantonnant ou en le berçant doucement. L'enfant sanglota de plus belle avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds dans la déesse, gardant ses mains fermées sur les yeux noyés de larmes.

La Nuit faillit tomber en arrière sous les assauts de son fils. Elle lui ordonna d'une voix ferme de se calmer, ce qui redoubla l'hystérie de la Mort. Tout ce qu'avait cette dernière en tête était la disparition de son frère. Ou plutôt son abandon pur et simple.

Thanatos se tut soudainement. Il cligna ses yeux argentés rougis par les larmes tandis que sa mère lui arbora un sourire affectueux. La Mort agita ses bras, désigna du doigt quelque chose derrière la déesse. Cette dernière jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule avant d'apercevoir son deuxième jumeau, débout près d'un buisson, sa toge déchirée de toute part, un lièvre apparemment endormi dans les bras.

Nyx déposa Thanatos sur le sol avant que ce dernier n'accoure vers son frère. Hypnos semblait ailleurs, les joues rosies par les larmes, regardant fixement sa mère. Il ne savait pas exactement comme il avait réussi à endormir l'animal qui s'était éclipsé à quelques mètres de lui près de la rivière. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi un homme en armure sombre était en train de tenir l'animal par les oreilles, un sourire sardonique arborant son visage.

Le Sommeil n'avait pas compris pourquoi cet homme lui avait jeté l'animal dans les bras, en lui déclarant que les dieux avaient autre chose à faire que de poursuivre des créatures inférieures. Et avant que l'être en armure eût pu approcher le Doré, celui-ci avait vu sa mère descendre des Cieux. Et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, le Sommeil s'était mis à courir en suivant la direction de la lumière de sa mère, le lièvre dans les bras.

Nyx ramena les deux petites divinités dans leur chambre avant de prendre l'animal et d'expliquer qu'il fallait le relâcher, car ce n'était pas « gentil » de le garder contre son gré (Nyx craignait surtout que ses jumeaux décidassent de créer un refuge pour animaux chez elle). Hypnos ne fit pas attention aux paroles de sa mère, trop occupé à tenter d'attraper son frère courant dans tous les sens, en riant comme si tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit s'était déjà évaporée de sa mémoire.

La Nuit soupira, laissant ses enfants jouer à « Chat » tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le jardin, le lièvre dans les bras.

Elle s'arrêta net. Quelque chose clochait. Elle examina l'animal sous tous les angles à la lumière de la lune avant d'étouffer un petit cri de surprise.

Le lièvre ne dormait pas : il était tout simplement mort.

Était-ce Thanatos qui l'avait tué par inadvertance en s'agitant dans tous les sens quand il avait vu son frère revenir ? Pour la divinité primordiale, il n'en était pas autrement.

…Ou peut-être ? Nyx soupira avant de secouer la tête. Elle s'imaginait des trucs, c'était tout. C'était tout à fait possible que l'animal fût mort de mort naturelle dans les bras de son fils…même s'il semblait en parfaite santé.

Thanatos était le dieu qui contrôlait à la Mort. Lui et lui seul pouvait arracher les vies des êtres sans les toucher.

Du moins, la divinité primordiale l'espérait.


	5. Chapter V : Dissension

Note de l'auteur : Hum...Inutile de dire que je suis une vraie catastrophe question mise à jour. Et toujours merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre V : Dissension<span>

Rhadamanthe rassembla les derniers dossiers sur son bureau avant de les ranger dans une des armoires déjà pleines à craquer. Il consulta sa montre et soupira. Il avait quasiment passé une nuit blanche avec cette histoire de « fuite divine ». Il avait passé plusieurs heures à tenter d'organiser un semblant de plan pour les futures recherches.

Tout d'abord, il devait s'assurer que les jumeaux ne se trouvaient pas dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il avait chargé, dans ses papiers, Minos d'y aller — avec ou sans Eaque. La décision revenait au Norvégien. La Wyverne n'était pas certaine que le Garuda voulait partir à la recherche des divinités, au vu de ce qu'il avait déclaré quelques minutes après l'incident. Certes, ils devraient tous attendre tranquillement leur retour. Pourtant, l'Anglais n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression à la jeune Pandore que les spectres trouvaient le comportement de la Mort et du Sommeil très…respectueux envers le dieu des Enfers.

La Wyverne quitta son bureau, une liste de choses à faire dans la main avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers le palais.

Sur cette liste, outre Minos envoyé au Sanctuaire, il avait pensé envoyer Valentine et Rune au Sanctuaire sous-marin avant de se rétracter. Il avait été mis au courant, quelques mois plus tôt, que le lieu était maintenant complètement en ruine et que les généraux s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du globe . Ce qui avait expliqué entre autres la présence du Dragon des Mers — ou du moins, son « remplaçant indigne à qui un coup de pied aux fesses ne serait pas de refus » comme aimait le nommer le général de la Sirène — au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, à la troisième maison du zodiaque. Et juste pour éviter une rencontre d'infortune qui pourrait, peut-être, finir en pugilats, l'Anglais n'y poserait même pas une griffe.

Il restait néanmoins un problème majeur : _Elysion_. Certes, les nymphes avaient certifié que les dieux jumeaux n'étaient pas revenus dans leurs temples respectifs et la Wyverne avait compté sur le cosmos surpuissant de ces derniers pour les localiser, sans aucun succès. Sauf que le lieu réservé aux dieux et autres créatures mythologiques était _gigantesque _et, il ne serait pas étonnant que le sens de l'Anglais n'eût pas été assez puissant pour les trouver. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à élaborer une méthode efficace pour fouiller Elysion. Mis à part compter sur la chance et déployer tous les spectres et autres soldats des Enfers, en espérant que ceux-ci n'attrapassent pas de rhume de foin, la solution la plus simple était de demander de l'aide à un dieu.

Le dieu des Enfers.

…Le dieu qui n'était plus approchable —au vu de son cosmos reflétant sa mauvaise humeur — à moins de quatorze mille kilomètres.

Rhadamanthe avait cependant une sorte de pressentiment : les jumeaux étant partis sous un coup de tête, il n'était pas possible qu'ils eussent tranquillement regagné Elysion pour une bonne raison : le dieu Hadès tout simplement. Il les aurait déjà retrouvés, pris par la peau du coup ou par leur aile unique avant de leur demander des explications qui seraient satisfaisantes pour l'oncle d'Athéna sinon il déciderait de les enfermer dans une boîte avant de la jeter dans un volcan en éruption.

Et il y avait le spectre du Dullahan. Ce dernier s'était précipité dans le bureau de la Wyverne, le visage extrêmement pâle — sur le moment, la dragonne sans patte avant avait cru qu'il avait croisé les jumeaux — avant de raconter, d'une voix pressée et apeurée, sa rencontre avec le dieu des Enfers dans les cuisines. L'Anglais avait dû demander plusieurs fois à Cube de se calmer sinon une « Greatest Caution » risquait de lui tomber sur le coin du museau avant de balancer le corps dans une des gueules de Cerbère.

Le seigneur Hadès avait simplement ordonné au spectre d'une voix sinistre de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La divinité s'était mise à fixer le mur pendant un long moment avant de murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « stupides gamins » et « vraiment insupportables ». Cube avait alors tenté d'entamer une conversation avant de le regretter cinq secondes plus tard. Après tout, demander en quoi les dieux jumeaux étaient des « stupides gamins » et surtout, pourquoi des « _gamins_ » n'avait pas l'air d'un acte complètement suicidaire. Pour toutes réponses, le maître des Enfers avait abattu son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le spectre d'au moins cinquante centimètres. Le Dullahan avait alors décidé de partir en courant non sans claquer une des portes à double battant derrière lui. Réaction couarde d'un côté, réaction totalement sensée de l'autre. Cube avait fait irruption, haletant et apeuré, chez la Wyverne les yeux rivés dans ses dossiers. Tout ce que la dragonne avait pu déclarer était qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher du seigneur Hadès pour le moment et surtout, de ne pas tenter de le contrarier. Ce à quoi Cube avait répondu « qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui et que tout ce qu'il voulait était d'éviter de charcuter Sylphide et Myû ».

La réunion « extraordinaire » devait bientôt avoir lieu. Rhadamanthe vérifia pour la cinquième fois son organisation pour les recherches. Très bien. Demander aux chevaliers d'Athéna s'ils n'avaient pas croisé les jumeaux divins, même si la Wyverne se posait sérieusement cette question :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutraient là-bas exactement ? »

Visiter ? Bouder dans un coin ? Rendre dingues les chevaliers ? Postuler pour un poste de divinités au service d'Athéna ? Se transformer en animal pour se cacher dans la boîte de l'amure d'or des Gémeaux ?

Le juge poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

La journée sera longue.

Très longue.

* * *

><p>Le dos douloureux, Thanatos se frotta doucement les yeux, essayant de se remettre les idées en place.<p>

La pièce plongée dans la pénombre lui était totalement inconnue. Il distingua une fenêtre sur sa droite encadrée de rideaux tombant jusqu'au sol ainsi qu'une porte dans le fond de la pièce, sur le mur de gauche.

Il se massa le front du bout des doigts de la main droite avant de tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Hypnos dormait paisiblement, les bras à proximité de son visage, les genoux pliés vers le ventre. Il ne portait plus ses spalières — ses épaules étaient donc à découvert.

Les dieux jumeaux se trouvaient dans un grand lit, à même le matelas, avec seulement des oreillers comme confort; Thanatos devait reconnaître que les lits du palais du dieu Hadès étaient nettement plus douillets que celui sur lequel il était allongé.

L'Argenté se mit en appui sur son coude avant d'entreprendre de s'asseoir. Ce fut sans compter sur l'état « somnambule » de son frère qui en profita pour lui agripper le bras gauche sans crier gare, lui faisant ainsi presque perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il possédait.

Le dieu de la Mort laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. Allons bon, voilà que son jumeau était pris d'élan d'affection mêlé à un état de pot de colle divin. Il tira sur son bras pour se libérer d'abord doucement puis avec insistance. Il était presque surpris que son frère, même profondément endormi, eût non seulement de la force, mais aussi une volonté à toute épreuve : celle de ne surtout pas lâcher ce bras qu'il tenait contre lui tout en affichant un visage des plus paisibles.

« Hypnos, veux-tu me rendre mon bras ? demanda lentement Thanatos dans un murmure, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer. »

Son jumeau grogna dans son sommeil, toutefois ne lâcha pas prise. La Mort commença à se demander si Hypnos ne s'était pas lancé son attaque sur lui-même pour dormir aussi profondément.

Des deux, c'était lui qui avait le sommeil le plus léger. Il ne suffisait de rien pour que le Doré se réveille alors que son frère continuait généralement à dormir à poings fermés. Il se demandait tout de même si son cher frère jumeau n'était pas derrière ce sommeil de plomb. Après tout, Hypnos pouvait utiliser ce stratagème afin que la Mort ne fasse pas de bêtise pendant que celui-ci dort ? Du moins, « bêtises » faisaient référence à des attaques inutiles contre les chevaliers d'Athéna durant les guerres saintes.

Enfin, « inutiles ». Thanatos était persuadé que n'importe quelle attaque même justifiée contre le sanctuaire était, aux yeux de son frère, considérée comme « totalement inutile ». Le Sommeil n'avait jamais aimé les combats, le sang et les morts tandis que son frère était tout le contraire.

Thanatos lui répétait qu'il tuait pour deux en fin de compte. Ce à quoi son jumeau répliquait qu'il y avait toujours une manière de faire les choses sans pour autant tuer pour rien ou sans réfléchir. Certes, une guerre amenait toujours la mort d'innocents et Thanatos ne faisait peut-être qu'accélérer les choses. Pourtant, ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment son jumeau sur ce point. Après tout, comment gagner la guerre contre la déesse Athéna sans tuer ses chevaliers ? En les endormant ? Même cela, Hypnos se refusait de le faire. C'était un des nombreux sujets de disputes dans la boîte de Pandore une fois les jumeaux enfermés : la non-application du Sommeil dans le combat et l'esprit un peu trop belliqueux de la Mort.

Pour l'heure, Thanatos était confronté à un tout autre problème : l'entêtement de son frère. Et cela, c'était bien un défaut qu'ils partageaient. Bon, la Mort finissait par se mettre en colère, submergée par les sentiments tandis que le Sommeil adoptait une attitude froide et terriblement calme. D'ailleurs, l'Argenté n'arrivait plus à se rappeler la dernière fois où son frère s'était mis dans une colère noire. C'était sans aucun doute contre lui, cela il en était certain, mais pour quelle raison, impossible de s'en souvenir.

Le corps totalement tourné vers son ménechme, Thanatos tira un peu plus fort afin de libérer son bras, sans succès. Il adopta une autre stratégie et la plus simple qu'il fût à ses yeux (c'était même à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait en premier) : réveiller ce qui lui servait de jumeau. Il se mit à lui secouer doucement les épaules, en l'appelant d'abord dans un murmure puis d'un ton un peu plus pressant voir totalement dénué de patience — si c'était considéré que le dieu contrôlant à la Mort avait eu une once de patience durant sa très longue existence divine.

« Hypnos !… Lâche…LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Le Sommeil se tourna soudainement sur le dos, libérant son jumeau, le projetant par la même occasion en arrière. La Mort tenta de rétablir son équilibre avant de se cogner le dos contre le sol, les jambes posées sur le bord du lit. Le bruit que fit la chute de la divinité réveilla Hypnos, qui se mit en appui sur le coude, observant son frère, les sourcils froncés, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre pourquoi il ne voyait que des jambières au bord du lit.

« Thanatos ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le Doré d'une voix endormie.

— _Des gaufres_, répliqua la Mort avec mauvaise humeur, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. »

Le Sommeil bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne trouvant rien d'anormal à ce que son jumeau pût faire des gaufres, même si les talents de cuisinier de ce dernier étaient plus qu'absents. Mais après tout, du moment qu'il ne fît pas goûter ses plats, tout allait pour le mieux.

Thanatos se redressa tant bien que mal et se retrouva assis sur le plancher, les bras posés sur le bord du lit tandis que son frère venait tour juste de s'endormir, couché sur le côté, les bras à nouveau près de son visage. Son jumeau paraissait plutôt…affreusement serein après la bonne crise de nerfs dans la forêt à propos du seigneur Hadès et de leur départ des Enfers.

Ou était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Ou le Sommeil était-il tout simplement trop « _occupé à roupiller _» pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit ?

Thanatos soupira avant de se frotter les yeux du bout des doigts. Lentement, il se leva avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de parcourir la pièce du regard. Il distingua tout au fond de la pièce ce qui semblait être une garde-robe en bois massif. Juste à côté, posés pêle-mêle, se trouvaient les morceaux retirés d'armure des jumeaux. On n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever quoi que ce soit à la Mort qui, par ailleurs, avait, tout comme son frère, la tunique, drapant le surplis, couverte de boue.

Le dieu à la chevelure argentée fit doucement le tour du lit et prit place au chevet de son frère avant de le secouer derechef avec insistance.

Avec _beaucoup_ d'insistance.

Hypnos grommela quelque chose avant de prendre son oreiller et de le poser sur sa tête, bien décidé à continuer à dormir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna le dieu du Sommeil d'une voix étouffée.

— Ce n'est plus vraiment le moment de dormir, répliqua son frère, tapotant son genou gauche des bouts des doigts d'un geste impatient.»

Le Doré se retourna sur le ventre, gardant la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, avant de rétorquer d'une voix étouffée :

« Je suis le dieu qui contrôle au Sommeil et de ce fait, je décide qu'il faut dormir.»

La Mort allait répliquer quelque chose quand son jumeau se réveilla d'un bond, s'assit sur le lit avant de lui jeter l'oreiller au visage d'un geste passablement irrité.

« Quoi ?! Tu as encore une autre _brillante_ idée, Thanatos ? pesta-t-il. Laisse-moi réfléchir…Oh ! Et si on commettait l_e pire manque de respect_ qui soit sur cette fichue planète ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _Hein ?_ »

Thanatos cligna des yeux perplexes, cherchant un indice sur le soudain changement d'humeur de son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant que le Sommeil était réveillé par quelqu'un, que ce fût par inadvertance ou même totalement justifié. La Mort l'avait aussi réveillé plus d'une fois quand ils étaient à Elysion ou ailleurs. Le Sommeil bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de demander d'une voix fatiguée ce qu'il se passait. Contrairement à Thanatos, une fois arraché du lit, il ne passait pas ses nerfs sur tout le monde ou sur n'importe quoi. Beaucoup de nymphes avaient regretté d'avoir chanté ou d'avoir joué de la musique pendant le sommeil de la Mort. Cette dernière était sortie de sa chambre, habillée de sa tunique blanche divine dont les coutures étaient argentées, avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale que la Mort avait besoin de « _sommeil _».

Les dieux n'avaient cependant pas un réel besoin de sommeil comme les humains. Ils dormaient s'ils en avaient envie. Et si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils ne s'abandonnaient pas au sommeil pendant des mois, cela ne se répercutait pas sur leur corps ou sur leur mental. Tout comme la nourriture ou la boisson. Pourtant Thanatos avait pris cette habitude de dormir de temps à autre pour se remettre les idées en place et aussi, se calmer les nerfs. Hypnos, quant à lui, ne dormait que si son frère en faisait autant. Il pensait qu'au moins comme cela la Mort ne commettait pas de catastrophes. Et si jamais il avait vraiment envie de se reposer, le Sommeil ne se privait pas pour endormir son jumeau avec ses pouvoirs sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Il déposait son frère dans sa chambre, tout de même, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci eût un mal de dos affreux au réveil.

Pour ce qui était des rêves, Thanatos n'en faisait pas vraiment. Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait presque jamais. Pour le peu où cela lui était arrivé d'avoir quelques morceaux en mémoire, il finissait toujours par hausser les épaules avant de conclure que son cerveau faisait de drôles de mélanges avec ses pensées. Il y avait cependant un dénominateur commun à tous ses songes : il n'était jamais adulte. Il se retrouvait toujours enfant, courant dans un dédale de pierres. Et il sentait quelque chose coulant sur sa joue. La gauche ou la droite, il ne savait pas exactement. Hypnos avait déjà essayé de sonder les songes de son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre ce que tout ce dédale et ce liquide sur la joue de la Mort pouvaient bien signifier. Peut-être que le subconscient de son jumeau essayait tant bien que mal de communiquer quelque chose.

Pour l'heure, dédale ou pas, Thanatos en faisait fi. Pour lui, les rêves étaient des rêves. Et rien d'autre. Les humains avaient tenté de les expliquer avec diverses théories psychanalytiques des plus étranges. Les dieux jumeaux avaient conclu après avoir longuement lu les ouvrages sur les songes que les humains semblaient donner des significations au hasard à tout et à n'importe quoi. Et que les rêves ne contenaient aucun message secret. Du moins, le dieu du Sommeil n'en voyait aucun.

Se grattant la tête, la Mort chercha ses mots afin de ne pas déclencher une tempête gémellaire qui lui pendait au nez.

« Je suis désolé, déclara l'Argenté, marchant sur des oeufs (des oeufs de dragons, même). Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîner là-dedans. J'aurais dû partir bouder dans mon temple comme à chaque fois. »

Comme toute réponse, le Sommeil plissa les yeux de colère avant de se recoucher et de lui tourner le dos.

« Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi,_ exactement_ ? demanda Thanatos d'une voix trahissant son exaspération. Que je te laisse pleurer ?

— Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Laisse-moi tranquille » ? répliqua le Doré sans prendre la peine de changer de sa position.

— C'est moi qui pose les questions, fit la Mort entre ses dents.

— Oui, c'est toi qui poses les questions. C'est toi qui prends les décisions pour _nous deux. _C'est toi qui as toujours raison.

— Commences pas….

— THANATOS ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla le Sommeil en lui faisant face. Est-ce qu'après tous ces millénaires passés à se supporter, à essayer de trouver un semblant d'équilibre, je peux te demander de m'oublier CINQ PUTAINS DE MINUTES ? »

L'Argenté se leva d'un bond avant de vociférer, toute patience perdue — en même temps, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui :

« Je suis ton frère ! Ton frère _jumeau !_ Tu m'expliques comment je suis censé te laisser tranquille ?

— Oh je t'en prie, ne me sors pas cette excuse à la noix. »

Thanatos s'étrangla presque : excuse à la noix ?!

« Depuis les temps mythologiques, tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter, lâcha Hypnos avant de se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, à attaquer les humains alors que je ne cesse de te rappeler que ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire sur le moment. Ou encore, de te faire _stupidement_ enfermer dans la boîte. Et c'est toujours moi qui répare les dégâts.

- En te faisant enfermer dix minutes après moi ? répliqua son jumeau, sceptique. »

Le Sommeil émit un grognement d'exaspération avant de retourner bouder et de mettre sur la tête le seul coussin encore sur le lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thanatos pour prouver qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser tranquille et surtout, qu'il était plus têtu qu'une cinquantaine de troupeaux de bourriques. Au moins cinquante troupeaux.

« Tu veux que je t'écoute ? D'accord. On y va. Alors, je dois faire quoi exactement, ô, cher frère ? fit-il, narquois. Allez, je t'écoute. »

Hypnos resta silencieux. La Mort fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir près de son jumeau, mais ce dernier se retourna. L'Argenté refit le tour, le Doré, à nouveau, ne souhaita pas faire face à celui-ci. Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu pendant cinq minutes avant que Thanatos perdit vraiment patience :

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as, bon sang ? »

Comme toute réponse, le Sommeil susurra, la tête toujours cachée sous le coussin :

« Laisse-moi tranquille.»

Thanatos, n'arrivant plus à contenir sa colère, s'emporta comme à son accoutumée :

« Très ben. Je te laisse tranquille. Agis comme _un enfant de douze ans_ si ça… »

La Mort s'arrêta net, regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles. Son frère lui envoya le coussin dans la figure avant de se jeter sur lui. Le dos de Thanatos cogna violemment le sol avant que le Sommeil le maintint immobile avec force.

« Ce que j'ai, Thanatos ? _Ce que j'ai_ ? fulmina Hypnos, en lui secouant les épaules. Bon sang, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, pourtant ! »

La Mort allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son double ne lui en donna pas l'occasion :

« Tu m'énerves au plus haut point ! Tu es la seule personne au monde à m'exaspérer de la sorte, à me mettre dans une colère noire ! Tu entends ?

— Je..…

—Je te déteste ! Tu entends, Thanatos ? JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Le visage du principal intéressé se ferma complètement tandis que son homologue se mit à trembler à la fois sous la rage et les sanglots qui commençaient doucement à l'envahir.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne réfléchis jamais…avant d'agir…? demanda Hypnos, d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi…pourquoi…tu me laisses toujours…toujours..dans…

— J'en sais rien. »

Le Mort avait dit cela d'une voix terne avec la plus grande sincérité qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Le Sommeil essaya pitoyablement de cacher les larmes derrière son gantelet. C'était peine perdue. Impassible, Thanatos pouvait déjà voir des gouttelettes couler le long de son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Après tout, son jumeau venait de lui avouer qu'il le détestait. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que cette phrase — qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois entendue de la bouche des humains et autres chevaliers — pouvait faire aussi mal. Ce n'était pas du genre des dieux jumeaux de dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils laissaient cela aux créatures inférieures. Ils pouvaient se reprocher des tas de choses, s'envoyer les pires insultes et même, parfois, ne pas porter secours à l'autre.

Haïr l'autre n'était pas le sujet. Jamais. Hypnos était la seule personne à pouvoir supporter le manque de maturité de son frère. Et ce dernier était la seule personne à pouvoir supporter le manque de spontanéité de son double. Toujours à foncer, toujours à réfléchir. C'était comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis leur naissance, un peu comme un couple complémentaire. C'était tout. Thanatos avait agi sans réfléchir en partant de la sorte de la fête d'anniversaire. Il en était bien conscient. Il était tout aussi conscient qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Voir son jumeau comme cela l'avait rendu comme fou.

Ils devaient crever l'abcès. Tous les deux. Cela avait trop duré.

Pour l'heure, Hypnos avait plus l'air d'une fontaine que d'une divinité. Thanatos n'arrivait pas à oublier la phrase. Cette fichue phrase, même si une partie encore consciente de son être lui soufflait que le Doré avait été tout simplement à bout de nerfs.

« Je suis désolé, gémit le Sommeil, le visage caché derrière son gantelet. Je suis vraiment pathétique… »

Comme toute réaction, son frère détourna les yeux. Il n'avait même pas la force — ni même l'envie — de le pousser pour se relever. Son double le détestait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

_Son frère jumeau_ le détestait.

« Arrête d'avoir peur de lui, déclara la Mort d'une voix maussade. Cela ne sert à rien. Vraiment à rien. »

Le dieu du Sommeil continua à sangloter silencieusement tandis que son frère émit un grognement d'exaspération avant de répéter en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Arrête. D'avoir. Peur. De. Ce. Dieu. Minable. »

Cela avait trop duré.

« Il avait besoin de deux fils de divinité primordiale pour tuer une déesse alors qu'il est lui même un dieu. Tu ne penses pas que c'est minable, ça ? »

Comme toute réponse, Hypnos secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Prenant une grande inspiration, Thanatos ajouta :

« Même pas fichu de tuer toute une gamine de treize ans. Tu ne trouves pas cela minable ? Sérieusement ?

— C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai endormie au lieu de la tuer, gémit son frère. »

La Mort leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en appui sur les coudes. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il devait le faire. Il devait trouver un moyen d'enfoncer dans le crâne de son cher frère que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que _rien_ n'était sa faute.

« Hypnos, sérieusement, tu penses que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Je sais que tu étais effrayé. Effrayé de la tuer. Parce que tu ne savais pas si sa Majesté-endormie-dans-son-caveau-de-merde allait être ravie d'apprendre que tu avais pris la vie de la déesse Athéna. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que le dieu à l'armure-affreuse-à-six-ailes voulait la tuer de ses propres mains, hein.

— Si tu…savais tout cela…pourquoi étais tu si surpris que je ne l'eusse pas tuée ? murmura le Doré d'une voix tremblante.

— Parce que…j'ai parlé sans réfléchir ? »

Hypnos émergea de son gantelet, perplexe.

« Arrête d'avoir peur de lui, répéta calmement Thanatos.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu as peur de rien ! cria son frère, d'une voix hystérique.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ah vraiment ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De ne pas avoir assez de nymphes dans les pattes ?

— Pour en tuer quelques-unes afin de passer mes nerfs ? Quelle idée… »

Hypnos se releva avant de faire quelques pas dans la chambre, faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pieds :

« Tu m'énerves, Thanatos.

— Je sais.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

— Je sais.

— Tu en fais toujours à ta tête.

— Je sais.

— TU NE RÉFLÉCHIS PAS AVANT D'AGIR.

— JE SAIS.»

L'Argenté se leva à son tour avant d'épousseter le bas de son surplis. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers son frère pour savoir qu'il le fusillait du regard.

La Mort avait l'impression de revivre ces instants dans la boîte de Pandore, quelques instants après leur emprisonnement. Ils se disputaient pendant cinquante années. Ils ne se parlaient plus pendant les cinquante années suivantes. Ils mettaient à nouveau sur le tapis leurs reproches pendant cinquante autres années. Et durant le temps qui leur restait avant la libération, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se réconcilier. Juste assez pour se supporter une fois dehors.

« Écoute, si tu y tiens vraiment, tu n'as qu'à retourner aux Enfers, lâcha la Mort. Mais hors de question que je t'accompagne.

— Et pourquoi ? s'enquit le Sommeil, en croisant les bras.

— Parce que si je revois Hadès, la mort sera une délivrance après ce que je vais lui faire.

— Mais bien sûr… »

Thanatos posa son regard sur son frère avant de s'emporter :

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Même si tu as dit que tu me haïssais, tu restes mon frère.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je te haïssais, se renfrogna le Doré.

— Ah vraiment ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse LA MÉMOIRE, LE SOMMEIL ? »

Ce dernier allait répliquer quelque chose sur le même ton quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'une voix passablement irritée fit à l'assistance :

« C'EST PAS BIEN FINI, CE BORDEL OU IL FAUT QUE J'EN PRENNE UN POUR TAPER SUR L'AUTRE ?! »

Perplexes, les dieux jumeaux clignèrent des yeux de façon parfaitement synchronisée en apercevant la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

« Thanatos…? fit le Sommeil calmement. Tu…heu…tu m'expliques ?

— J'ai vraiment _un problème_ avec la téléportation, soupira la Mort en passant une main lasse sur son visage. »

De tous les lieux possibles, Thanatos en avait choisi un des plus étranges. Enfin, choisi…c'était vite dit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au lieu quand il s'était emparé de son frère pour s'enfuir du palais du seigneur Hadès. Et le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lit aurait peut-être dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur…la possibilité que quelqu'un les eût trouvés.

« Si vous hurlez encore une seule fois, je vous assomme. Tous les deux, déclara le guerrier divin d'Asgard d'Alcor. Je parle sérieusement. »

Les dieux jumeaux acquiescèrent avant de s'échanger un regard.

Voila autre chose.


	6. Chapter VI : Obstination

Note de l'auteur : si si, ça m' arrive de faire des updates rapprochées. Bande de mauvaises langues, va ! Toujours un grand merci aux lecteurs/lectrices et pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre VI : Obstination<span>

Au royaume d'Asgard, le printemps restait timide, se préparant à léguer sa place à l'été.

La neige que les chevaliers du zodiaque avaient bravée avait laissé place à de la verdure et au sol boueux. Les guerriers divins revenus parmi les leurs assuraient la protection de la prêtresse Hilda. Seul Siegfried était resté au palais. Ses frères d'armes avaient repris leur vie d'autant, chacun de leur côté. Alberich avait déserté la bibliothèque du palais où il aimait lire et s'instruire. Hilda n'avait pas pris la peine de s'expliquer avec lui au sujet de ses tentatives pour prendre le pouvoir pendant la bataille meurtrière. Elle avait préféré lui laisser le temps pour reconnaître ses erreurs. C'était bien entendu peine perdue connaissant le tempérament et le caractère quelque peu tumultueux du jeune homme. Les autres guerriers divins avaient regagné leur village respectif. Quant à Fenryl, sa meute de loups l'avait attendu avec impatience.

Pour ce qui était de Syd, il avait dû faire preuve d'une grande patience au sujet de son frère. Bud avait voulu retourner chez son père adoptif et non pas rencontrer les parents qui l'avaient abandonné — pour une loi complètement idiote et complètement désuète. Après plusieurs jours d'argumentations se terminant parfois par des querelles puériles, les jumeaux d'Asgard avaient trouvé un compromis. Bud venait au manoir familial que, si et seulement si, les parents étaient à l'étranger. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Syd qui allait voir son frère chez son père adoptif.

Pour l'heure, le manoir familial avait sous son toit deux autres jumeaux et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Devant une tasse de café fumante, assis à une table d'une petite cuisine , les dieux jumeaux fixaient chacun un point dans des directions bien différentes. La tête posée sur la main droite, Thanatos avait les yeux rivés sur une fenêtre donnant vue sur un jardin, tournant le dos à son frère. Ce dernier trouvait la porte d'une des armoires de la pièce bien plus captivante. Ils avaient remis leurs morceaux d'armure et un coup de pouvoir divin du Sommeil avait enlevé la boue séchée. Debout en face d'eux, Bud d'Alcor les dévisageait. Il avait à peine réussi à faire parler le Doré sur le pourquoi du comment de leur présence dans la forêt la nuit dernière. Ce dernier avait délibérément omis certains détails et s'était contenté de dire qu'ils étaient partis de la fête — pas _anniversaire, _ mais _simple fête_ — très tôt et que Thanatos avait eu un souci de téléportation. Ce détail avait semblé absurde aux yeux du guerrier divin : un dieu qui avait ce genre de problème ? La Mort n'avait pas pipé mot, le visage fermé, sans émotion tandis que son frère arborait lui aussi une mine sombre. Personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir que quelques instants auparavant, le Sommeil avait été pris de crises d'angoisse et de larmes. Il avait retrouvé son expression habituelle : froide et horriblement calme.

La tension était encore palpable et Bud en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire d'eux — prévenir la prêtresse Hilda, les garder au manoir de manière indéterminée ou de simplement les renvoyer chez eux. Après tout, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des dieux grecs avaient pu se retrouver dans le territoire nordique d'Odin, téléportation ou pas. Même si rien n'empêchait d'autres dieux de venir au royaume d'Asgard théoriquement parlant…

Le fait qu'ils fussent jumeaux était presque…ironique. Bud les avait trouvés lors d'une de ses patrouilles aux alentours du manoir familial. Les dieux jumeaux étaient lovés contre un arbre, endormis ou inconscients, il n'avait pas vraiment fait la différence. Il avait réfléchi un quart de seconde avant de les amener tant bien que mal à l'abri. Syd avait trouvé la démarche honorable tout en ayant une certaine réserve. Ils les avaient rencontrés en un bref instant lors d'une grande réunion avec Athéna et sa clique et de même avec Hadès. Par contre, les généraux n'avaient pas été de la partie. Tant mieux ou tant pis. Ils avaient sans doute eu mieux à faire à ce moment-là.

L'estomac de Thanatos semblait se tordre au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Sous la colère ou l'angoisse, il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était certain était les mots prononcés par son double lors de cette dispute. Il le détestait. Son côté raisonnable — qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter — lui chuchotait que cette phrase avait été prononcée sous le coup de l'énervement, comme si Hypnos n'avait pas pu s'exprimer autrement. Son côté nettement moins réfléchi lui balançait des tas de conclusions nettement moins logiques et totalement en défaveur de son frère.

En premier lieu, la Mort avait pris cette liberté de partir de la fête parce qu'il avait jugé que l'état de son frère lui était insupportable. S'il remontait plus loin, il pouvait se rendre compte que tout cela était dû à une de ses sales habitudes de ne pas faire attention aux détails comme les parchemins envoyés par les spectres depuis les Enfers. Et s'il pouvait encore enfoncer le clou, il dirait simplement que tout cela était dû à sa seule envie de protection envers son frère. Il était « l'aîné », de ce fait, protéger le « cadet » était une démarche normale. Il était conscient aussi d'un problème sous-jacent : la non-capacité de son cher et tendre jumeau à se pardonner. Ce qui s'était ce jour-là n'avait jamais été de sa faute. Thanatos avait passé des longues journées, des longues années même à essayer d'enfoncer dans le crâne de son frère que ressasser ces éléments certes traumatisants pour lui (et aussi pour l'Argenté même s'il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer) ne servait à rien. Vraiment à rien. Inconsciemment, le Sommeil fuyait les champs de bataille et son homologue devait bien combattre pour deux. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

D'accord, Thanatos n'était pas de tout repos avec ses accès de colère et de rages. Et aussi son imprudence qui lui avait coupé plus d'une liberté. Son frère n'était pourtant pas mieux loti. Il réfléchissait trop. Il n'agissait pas assez rapidement. On pouvait presque croire que le Sommeil faisait uniquement cela pour se faire enfermer afin de rejoindre son jumeau. Du moins, c'était ce que ce dernier pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, que devaient-ils faire exactement ? Thanatos n'avait aucune intention de retourner aux Enfers ou même à Elysion, du moins, pas tant que le « problème » de son frère n'était pas résolu une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, même s'il se forçait à se remémorer le fameux incident dans les moindres détails pour aider son frère à surpasser tout cela, cela ne servira à rien.

Et ça commençait à s'agiter un peu trop dans son esprit, chez lui aussi. Il lisait dans l'esprit du guerrier divin qui le fixait d'un air que le dieu trouvait presque insolent : l'abandon de ses parents. C'était à la fois pathétique et révélateur. Après tout, la mère des dieux jumeaux — la Nuit — ne les avait pas simplement abandonnés ? Depuis tout ce temps passé auprès du dieu des Enfers, pourquoi les dieux jumeaux n'avaient jamais eu de ses nouvelles ? Pourquoi n'était elle jamais venue à Elysion alors que d'autres créatures mythologiques ou même des dieux comme Éros avaient exploré maintes fois ses plaines fleuries ? Où était la déesse primordiale ? Toujours dans la maisonnette de leur enfance ? Près du dieu Zeus ? Ou peut-être elle-même enfermée quelque part ?

De ce jour-là, Thanatos n'avait que quelques souvenirs très vagues. Sa mère pleurant et hurlant à Hadès de les laisser tranquilles, serrant contre elle ses enfants afin de les protéger. Puis un grand vide. Il s'était réveillé à côté du Sommeil pleurant à grosses larmes, dans une pièce lugubre. Il se souvenait aussi d'un détail étrange et qui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves : quelque chose coulant le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas des larmes, ça, il en était certain. Et il était tout aussi certain que son frère avait eu ce même quelque chose coulant le long de son visage, mises à part les larmes bien évidemment. Les dédales dans ses rêves étaient sans doute le fruit de son imagination. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

La Mort se souvenait très bien par contre des paroles prononcées par son frère entre deux sanglots. Quelque chose comme : « Pas réussi…j'ai pas réussi ». Comment le dieu contrôlant à la Mort pouvait-il faire comprendre à son homologue que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute ? Que cela n'avait jamais été de sa faute.

Déposant sa tasse sur la table et en restant debout, Bud rompit le silence :

« Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous faire la tête ? »

Thanatos ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son frère se contenta de poser les yeux sur le guerrier divin, en gardant un regard extrêmement glacial ce qui fit soupirer l'asgardien.

« Très bien, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Une minute passa. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

« J'ai _vraiment_ tout mon temps. »

Hypnos tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère. Ce dernier trouvait toujours la fenêtre à son goût. Guerre de silence. Ils en avaient connu des tas, enfermés dans la boîte. C'était généralement la Mort qui s'exprimait en premier lieu, ne sachant plus contenir ses émotions. Le Sommeil devenait alors une sorte de punching-ball, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Toute colère qu'il pouvait aider à faire sortir, c'était une colère qui ne serait pas dirigée vers les humains et les chevaliers du Zodiaque, obligeant presque Thanatos à commettre des erreurs. Pendant ce temps-là, la Mort n'aidait pas son jumeau à faire de même. Après tout, le Sommeil était quelqu'un de _calme._ Il faisait des reproches à son frère oui, mais se mettre vraiment en colère, jamais.

Bud prit la décision d'aller chercher son frère jumeau en renfort. Il était nettement plus diplomate que lui. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à calmer les choses entre ces deux têtes de mules. Du moins, il l'espérait. Et pas de dispute. Sa menace de les assommer tenait toujours.

Une fois seuls, Hypnos tenta une approche timide. Il tira doucement sur la toge enveloppant le surplis de son frère afin d'attirer son attention. Sans résultat.

« Tu comptes bouder pendant un millénaire ? murmura le Sommeil. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. »

La fenêtre. La fenêtre était si intéressante.

« Thanatos….tu te conduis en humain là, tu le sais ? »

Aucune réaction. Très bien. Hypnos tenta une tout autre approche :

« Je ne suis pas fier de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre. Et je conçois que j'ai pu te blesser. Mais mets-toi à ma place, juste un peu, et—…

—_Mets-toi à ma place_, singea la Mort de mauvaise humeur, en faisant volte-face, jaugeant maintenant son frère. Oh oui, je me mets à ta place. C'est _cool_ d'avoir un frère _jumeau_ qui se préoccupe de mon bien-être.

— Thanatos…

— Peut-être que je devrais faire comme toi à l'avenir : te laisser tout seul dans ton coin, non ?

— Ne commence pas.

— QUOI « NE COMMENCE PAS » ? s'écria Thanatos en se levant d'un bond. Qui est-ce qui s'est cassé le cul durant toutes les guerres saintes à combattre ces larves d'humains pendant que son jumeau adoré s'est contenté de rester en retrait, car _monsieur_ déteste le sang ? Je ne pouvais même pas venir te demander de l'aide, car tu étais parti dans ton coin en me laissant m'occuper de tout. Oh oui tiens, j'attends ta réplique fétiche « je te faisais confiance, voyons, mon frère ! C'est pourtant évident ». »

Hypnos ne répondit pas. Il ne trouva rien à redire. Il était même parfaitement d'accord.

« Alors oui je me mets à ta place. Souvent, même ! Je suis considéré comme un dieu cruel et qui n'a aucune valeur alors que toi, ô toi, tu as le bon rôle du _gentil frère qui a un jumeau totalement immature. _Et il suffit de regarder la réputation qu'on avait sur terre. On faisait des temples à ton honneur et moi ? Pfeuh ! (Il prit une voix faussement effrayée) Il faut éviter de parler de la Mort, hein. Sinon, elle va venir chez nouuuus ! »

Le Sommeil leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lever à son tour :

« Tu ne vas pas me reprocher une culture et une croyance humaines complètement idiotes et dépassées ? fit-il calmement. Sérieusement, Thanatos, ne prend pas à coeur ce qu'ont pu penser ces humains de toi. »

Le dieu de la Mort fit quelques pas dans la pièce plus par énervement qu'autre chose. Le Sommeil se massa les tempes avant de se rapprocher de son double et de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Il était vrai que le Doré n'était pas un cadeau non plus dans l'histoire. Il entendit un doux «J'en ai marre » sortir de la bouche de son jumeau avant qu'un autre son lui vint titiller les oreilles. C'était faible et légèrement aigu. Il balaya les alentours du regard avant de trouver l'origine du bruit : gambadant près d'une chaise, une souris semblait totalement les ignorer. Le Sommeil cligna les yeux, perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel manoir pouvait abriter bien malgré lui ce genre de rongeurs. Même, il était persuadé que justement c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce genre d'habitation. Il se rappelait qu'un des spectres — mais lequel, il en faisait fi — avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles.

Les spectres. Que faisaient-ils exactement dans le palais du dieu Hadès ? Attendaient-ils sagement leur retour ou étaient-ils contraints par leur seigneur de partir à leur recherche ? Le Sommeil ne voulait même pas prendre la peine d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de connaître la situation aux Enfers. À son divin avis, les spectres étaient bien contents de leur départ un peu précipité.

La souris passa discrètement devant les pieds de Thanatos. Ce dernier la suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers son frère, avec un tout autre regard. Le Sommeil connaissait que _trop bien_ ce genre de regard.

« Non, Thanatos, fit-il d'une voix irritée. Non.

— Alleeeeeeez ! implora son jumeau avant d'ajouter sur un ton nettement plus joueur. S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait ! »

La Mort avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur. Bon, Hypnos pouvait peut-être y mettre du sien, même si, pour l'instant, il se contenta de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu m'énerves…., murmura le Sommeil d'une voix lasse, en fermant les yeux. »

Syd se trouvait dans un des bureaux de la résidence quand son frère fit son apparition. Après quelques minutes de discussion au sujet des dieux jumeaux, ils convinrent qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux. Même si leur histoire personnelle n'était pas totalement arrangée. Bud n'avait pas réussi à leur dénouer la langue mis à part pour l'explication de leur arrivée sur le territoire d'Odin. Et Syd n'était pas vraiment sûr de faire mieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas les garder à Asgard éternellement. La prêtresse Hilda ne serait pas vraiment rassurée de les savoir dans son royaume. Elle avait toujours une certaine crainte d'une nouvelle guerre.

Alors que le guerrier divin de Mizar réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet du retour aux Enfers, un bruit tonitruant retentit dans tout le manoir suivi de quelque chose se brisant avec fracas. Les jumeaux d'Asgard accoururent dans le hall du manoir tandis que les bruits redoublèrent d'intensités. Que se passait-il exactement ? Syd n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche d'une souris passa à toute vitesse devant ses pieds suivi par deux chats — un roux tigré et un gris tigré avec chacun un collier avec quelque chose qui pendait que le guerrier divin n'eut pas le temps de bien voir.

La souris tenta de se réfugier derrière un secrétaire que le chat gris fit tomber en sautant dessus, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Le rongeur couina avant de galoper vers l'escalier tandis que le félin roux sauta avec souplesse sur la rampe. Bud tenta d'attraper le tigré gris se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'arrêter net. Le chat avait un collier avec une étoile noire à cinq côtés en guise de médaille. Non…? Quand même…pas ?

Syd poursuivit le chat roux dans la bibliothèque. La souris avait réussi à trouver refuge sous un meuble rempli de livres, bien hors de portée de toute patte de chat. Le guerrier divin prit le félin par la peau du cou. Ce dernier cracha, montrant toutes les dents avant de grogner férocement. Un collier avec une étoile à six branches. Merveilleux. Bud les avait laissés seuls cinq minutes et les voilà transformés en chat, massacrant au passage tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour une pauvre souris. Totalement puérile. De ce côté, le guerrier d'Alcor peinait à attraper à son tour le dieu de la Mort déguisé en chat. Ce dernier soufflait, le dos bombé. Ce stupide humain lui avait fait perdre sa proie. Bud n'avait aucune envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un…stupide félin, même s'il s'agissait apparemment d'un dieu. Il approcha son bras de l'animal avant que ce dernier ne lui saute dessus pour le griffer jusqu'au sang et de partir par la porte du manoir qui était à peine entrouverte.

« J'en ai eu un, déclara Syd depuis le premier étage, tenant fermement Hypnos en chat par la peau du cou.

— C'est ça, fais le malin…maugréa Bud avec mauvaise humeur. »

Le guerrier divin de Mizar rejoignit son frère dans le hall, sans lâcher sa prise.

« Où est passé le deuxième ? demanda-t-il en balayant les alentours du regard. »

Comme toute réponse, Bud désigna du pouce la porte d'entrée du manoir. Hypnos commença à se débattre, tentant de mordre Syd sans succès. C'était qu'il avait de la poigne pour un humain.

« Je ne lui cours pas après, fit le guerrier d'Alcor acariâtre. Il m'a déjà massacré un bras et je tiens à l'autre. »

Syd laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers son prisonnier et de lui demander presque gentiment de reprendre sa forme normale. Après tout, le petit jeu était fini, non ? Leur pauvre proie avait réussi à leur échapper. Le Sommeil ne daigna pas émettre la moindre forme de réponse, se contentant de fixer froidement l'humain. Se transformer en animal était un des privilèges du dieu du Sommeil. Et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de même sur son frère — même si parfois c'était ce dernier qui le demandait, comme cette fois-là. Ils se transformaient en chat pour dormir blottis en boule l'un contre l'autre dans un coin d'Elysion ou pour sauter après les innombrables papillons. Les nymphes s'extasiaient devant les félins divins. Même s'il était de notoriété publique qu'un rien impressionnait les servantes des dieux. La transformation durait jusqu'à ce que le Sommeil décidait de revenir à la normale. Son frère était simplement parti gambader dans la boue pour se dégourdir les pattes. Ce n'était rien de grave. Il allait sans doute essayer d'attraper un oiseau ou de grimper à un arbre avant de miauler à la mort pour exprimer son envie de revenir à sa forme divine de tous les jours. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Thanatos marchait lentement près des arbres, à quelques mètres du manoir. Il reniflait par endroit avant de faire un bond en avant sur une proie invisible et de partir à toute vitesse dans une autre direction. Être chat était amusant pour la Mort. Il pouvait sauter sur son frère pour jouer et le mordre. Il ne gagnait pas tout le temps. Pourtant, cela permettait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et son jumeau et lui-même en avaient grandement besoin. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'exprimer comme il l'aurait voulu tout à l'heure. La souris avait bien choisi son moment pour apparaître.

Le tigré gris bâilla avant de s'étirer en long et en large. Avant qu'il eut le temps de se tourner vers le manoir pour rentrer, il entendit un bruit. Un grognement. Thanatos balaya les alentours du regard, les oreilles dressées, à l'affût du moindre son. Et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, un loup apparut juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter et reculer contre un arbre. Les crocs sortis et un grognement des plus féroces ne ressemblaient pas à quelque chose d'amical. C'était même terriblement inquiétant. Le dieu de la Mort ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'animal. Il hérissa ses poils, bombant le dos et soufflant très fort. Le loup grogna de plus belle avant de faire mime de le mordre. Thanatos chercha une ouverture pour échapper à ce sac à puces, sans vraiment de résultat. Le loup lui bloquait la route vers le manoir. Cela n'allait pas être simple. En plus, changé en animal, le dieu de la Mort ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être coincé, à la merci du canidé. Bon, son frère allait sans doute se transformer de nouveau et venir « à son secours ». Et un loup, cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Ni un chat qui faisait tout pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il se sentait totalement vulnérable. Il se demandait même combien de chance il avait face à un loup de cette taille. Il se posa même la question suivante : « Comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations pas possibles ? ». Il devait juste espérer que son frère jumeau le transforme et vite.

_Très vite_.


End file.
